


A Life-Changing Loan

by addict_writer



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is running late for his appointment at the bank. When he races his bike through a puddle of water and splashes it all over a guy in a nice suit, he goes against his better judgment and drives on. When he meets his loan specialist, the man's crazy wet hair and soaked suit look suspiciously familiar. How on earth will he convince Edward to grant him a loan now? This is a plot bunny adopted from Yulliah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**JPOV**

Today isn't my day.

I slept through my alarm on the most important day of my life.

After months of going from bank to bank and searching for the most advantageous loan program, I found FHLBC. Federal Home Loans Bank of Chicago.

I didn't need money for my home, yet.

I needed money to secure a place in the art exhibition hosted by the Art Institute here in Chicago. They said I have to pay to be there. I didn't have that amount.

No bank agreed to help for something like that. So when FHLBC called me for an appointment I thanked the lady on the phone for five minutes. Then she hung up and I started thanking the Big Guy above.

Back to my awful day.

I take a speedy shower and slip on the only ironed shirt I find along with my black jeans. My sneakers are dirty and they'll be even dirtier after they meet the puddles outside.

It's raining hard and since I don't own a car, I have to ride my bike to the bank. Perfect. If people were civilized, I'd ride the bus, but I feel like taking someone's eye out when I step onto public transport.

I make sure I have everything I need wrapped in a plastic bag and shoved into my backpack.

At ten thirty I have an appointment with Mr. Masen. I was a little put off when I heard it was a guy. I could charm the ladies, but the men? Not so much, thus the reason I'm still alone.

I become a bumbling idiot in front of every man. Especially if he's good looking.

If I blow my chance to be part of this exhibition because of my inability to talk with a guy, I'm going to kick myself in the ass. Or I'll offer indecent proposals just to get the damn loan.

_Yeah, right._

I don't have courage to look a guy in the eye and I'd offer myself to him?

I'm such an idiot sometimes.

After zipping my leather jacket and strapping my helmet on my head, I straddle my bike. This bike is one of my most expensive possessions and I protect it fiercely. My paintings could be expensive if only an expert would take a look at them and judge, but I didn't find anyone so far to have time or patience to look over some newbie's paintings. Self centered assholes.

I bet Picasso didn't have it this bad. Not that I considered myself like Picasso, but life is cruel.

I zoom down the boulevard, staying close to the sidewalk to avoid the cars because the drivers could be jerks.

The light has just turned green but the intersection seems so far away, so I rev my engine and go faster. I catch a small but deep hole in the asphalt, filled with water. In my mirror I see a guy wet from heat to toe.

Fuck me.

If I stop…I'll be late at my appointment and they won't give me another chance.

The suit looks upset.

I'm in a bitter mood so I fly through the yellow light, not looking back. Why would a man in a suit be walking in this weather? He should have his own chauffer or something.

Being deep in thought I miss the turn for the bank and I have to take a side route. Damn it.

It's a quarter to eleven when I park the bike near the bank. I'm late.

I rush inside the bank with the helmet under my arm and my dripping backpack over my shoulder. Everyone eyes me dubiously. I don't blame them.

"Uh, hello," I say quietly to the lady behind the counter in front of me.

"Hello. How can I help you today?" she asks jovially, but there's still a look in her eyes.

 _Don't call security._ It's all I'm thinking.

"I'm here for an appointment about a loan," I explain. "It was at ten thirty."

She calls someone and after a few hushed words I can't hear, she beams at me hanging up. "Go through that door, sir. Mr. Masen is waiting for you."

"Thank you," I whisper before running through said door. It leads to a corridor that ends in a round area with two desks and two doors behind them. Weird place.

I have no idea who to ask, but a petite girl jumps up and greets me, asking who I need to see.

"I'm here for my appointment with Mr. Masen," I explain. "I'm late," I add quietly.

Her round blue eyes travel to the other desk where a brown haired girl is whispering rapidly and hotly into a receiver then to the door behind her.

"Bella, Mr. Whitlock is here," the small woman next to me says loudly.

Bella, the agitated brown haired girl, looks up worried. Then she frowns. "Yes! Like…half an hour ago! Get the clean suit here!" she snaps then hangs up. Her demeanor changes as she meets my eyes. She's all smiles.

"Good morning, Mr. Whitlock. Mr. Masen is waiting for you. Go inside, please."

"Thank you." I nod and shuffle to the door behind her.

I knock then press the door handle. I'm nervous as fuck. If this doesn't work, I'm changing my career.

The first thing I see is a dirty and wet suit jacket hanging from the back of a chair, then my eyes find its owner.

Holy fuck!

I'm fucked.

I'm _so_ , so fucked.

I have to get out of here.

But I can't move. My feet are rooted in place. His deep, green eyes are keeping me immobile.

This is the guy I splashed with my bike. Maybe, just maybe, he won't recognize me.

There is a towel draped around his neck and his wet hair is air-drying and sticking in every direction.

"Good morning," he greets me on the most alluring voice I've ever heard. "You've got to forgive my appearance, but some jerk gave me a bath this morning," he adds annoyed.

"Good morning," I squeak out. I have to hide my helmet. I bet he saw it and will recognize the red phoenix on the black helmet.

He smiles and gestures for me to sit at his desk while he rounds it and drops onto his chair.

I'm beyond nervous and when I put the helmet on the corner of his desk, I knock over his calendar and a picture frame.

Fuck. I'm such a loser.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I rush out and bend to grab the items from the floor.

I stare at the picture longer than it's polite but I can't take my eyes off it. He's in some warm place, wearing only swim trunks, and his arms are around the girl at the desk in front of his office. Bella. Maybe they're together.

"Don't worry," he says dismissively, grabbing the frame from my hands. He scowls at it and puts it away, mumbling about crazy friends.

I finally settle on the chair and watch as he shuffles through folders on his desk, searching for mine undoubtedly. He looks at me every few seconds, frowning.

I try to distract myself and look around his office.

There's a small, white bookcase with books, journals and whatever else a bank employee would have in there. There's a small radio that's set on some classical channel, very low. Big windows. A red carpet between the desk and bookcase.

It's simple. It feels homely somehow.

The desk is a mess, but so is my work area, too. There are papers, folders, pens, pencils, a few books, his name plaque that reads EDWARD MASEN JR., a soda can and M&M's. A royal mess.

"Mr. Whitelook."

I jump and clear my throat. "Whitlock," I correct him quietly.

Mr. Masen looks back down at the paper in his hands and nods. "I apologize. Mr. Whitlock, you've called regarding a loan for…" He frowns again. "…hiring a spot at the Art Institute."

"That's correct." I nod jerkily. I'm sweating. Why couldn't he be a woman? I won't be so freaking tongue-tied.

"I see. Why would you like to hire a spot? Are you an artist?" he asks.

"Yes." I nod again. "I'm a painter. I paint."

 _What gave it away?_ I think sarcastically.

Mr. Masen smiles. "What do you paint?"

 _Is this typical interview to get a loan for something?_ I wonder silently.

I can't tell him what I paint. I simply can't.

He's watching me, expecting an answer.

I gulp, following a few drops of water rolling down his temple. He chases them quickly with the end of the towel.

"Nudes," I jabber.

He raises a perfect eyebrow at me, clearly amused.

"I paint nudes," I explain in a small voice. Blood rises to my cheeks.

"Terrific!" he exclaims. His eyes widen then he smiles shyly. "I'm a sucker for nudes," he whispers, clearly embarrassed by his outburst.

I don't know what to say so I keep my head down, watching my fingers wriggle nervously in my lap. He's quiet, too.

After a few more minutes of silence, he asks more about the exhibition and how much would I need. He's no longer friendly and all his questions are brusque.

_Did I do something?_

I must have given him the wrong answer to something. But what?

Mr. Masen is talking about finances, credit and interest rates. I'm lost.

If I didn't know it better, I'd say he is doing it on purpose. As if he wants me to not get the loan.

Every question he fires at me feels like a trick question. I have no idea what to answer. And his calculating eyes know that I won't get the loan.

"I'm sorry!" I shout, jumping up and knocking my helmet to the floor by accident. "I don't know what I did wrong, but please, help me, _please_. I need the money. I have to be in that show! I simply have to! It's my only chance!"

I'm crying, and I don't give a shit.

"If someone spilled something on your precious paintings, would you forgive them?" Mr. Masen asks on a low voice, his cold eyes boring into mine. They quickly shoot to my helmet, on the floor, then cut back to me.

I'm fucked.

He recognized me.

He won't give me the loan.

I'm sure I look like a deer caught in the headlights. My brain is working a mile per minute.

"I apologize for your suit, Mr. Masen. I truly am sorry. If this appointment wasn't so important to me, I would have stopped. I swear to you. I wanted to stop," I beg him. "But I would have been late here."

"You ended up late, anyway," he noted in a cool tone.

"I took a wrong turn. I'm not familiar with the downtown area."

Could I get in any deeper?

By now, he knows I'm just some up and coming artist that doesn't know shit.

That's how I feel, anyway.

All my degrees and every competition I won…they don't matter anymore. I feel small and insignificant in front of this man.

"Why is this exhibition so important to you?" he insists.

"I can be noticed there. Someone can see my paintings and…" I've lost my will to fight.

He won't grant me the loan.

I don't need much. I chose the cheapest area of the exhibition. To rent that small, minuscule spot I have to pay one thousand dollars.

Mr. Masen is nodding for me to continue, but I have no idea what to say.

"How will you be paying it back?"

That's the trick question. "If I get remarked and my work sells, I will be able to repay it," I answer.

"I see." He nods. "And if you don't sell?"

I look down and feel a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I see you're not employed anywhere. Do you know how the lending program works?"

We're back to the mind games.

"I just want someone to fucking see my paintings!" I shout as tears spill from my eyes.

He blanches and leans back in his chair, watching me warily.

I stand up making him flinch. "Is it too much to ask?" I keep shouting. "I want people to see my work! How many people paint nudes? Not many! I've been told that mine are the best in a long while! I want to pay my rent at the same time as my neighbors! I want to feed my cat something else besides the cheapest granules! I want to have better clothes! I want to have money to open my own gallery!"

I'm breathing hard by the end of my rant. My hands are shaking and tears are falling freely down my cheeks.

I screwed my chance up. That's for sure.

So I pick my helmet off the floor, sling the strap of my backpack over my shoulder and leave his office with my head down.

There's something that feels oddly like pride bubbling in my chest. I stood up for myself.

But at the same time, I still don't have the money.

Bella, the assistant or whatever, is watching me with her jaw touching her desk.

I'm halfway down the narrow hallway that leads to the front of the bank when a hand grabs my elbow. The hold is strong and it almost hurts me.

I know who it is. But I don't turn.

Why did he follow? To tell me what a loser I am? I already know that.

"Mr. Whitlock, would you come back? We haven't finished," Mr. Masen says quietly. I can feel his breath on my neck.

It makes me shudder.

"Please, Mr. Whitlock. It's my fault for keeping a grudge against you for the incident, this morning." He's even closer. His lips are brushing against my ear.

I start to harden. That's the worst thing that's happened yet.

I still refuse to meet his eyes.

The door at the end of the hallway opens and a large man comes toward us with an ironed suit on a hanger. That makes me feel even worse.

Mr. Masen takes the suit and dismisses the man before dragging me after him to his office.

I'm thinking of Plan B. That sounds like a good idea now.

I could offer him something…to grant me the loan. I'll let him choose, of course.

Could I do that? Give my body to him…just for a goddamn loan?

I hate being poor.

"Mr. Whitlock," he grabs my attention.

This time I meet his eyes. They're a deep green. I could get lost in them.

"You will get the loan."

 _But?_ I can feel it coming.

He walks behind his desk and sits down, starting scribbling something. He asks for my documents and I shuffle through my backpack.

We're quiet for a long time. He writes and types on his computer. I stare at my sneakers.

"Cash? Or card?"

My head whips up and I stare at him in disbelief. He's really giving me the loan.

"Cash," I mumble.

I don't even own a card. I have no idea how it works.

He smiles and I'm dazzled, for lack of a better word. He's breathtakingly beautiful.

And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want him.

I want him.

I want to kiss him.

I want to run my fingers through his soft looking hair. I want to tug at his locks while I'm pounding into him.

I want to feel his long fingers on my body.

I want to surrender my body to him.

He gives that vibe that makes me want to kneel and call him Master.

I want to suck his cock.

"Here you are. Cash the check by the end of the week," he says in his soft voice. The voice he used at the beginning of our meeting.

I blink, shaking my head to get rid of the dirty fantasy.

"Seriously?" It's the smartest thing I come up with.

"I'd love to see some of your work, Mr. Whitlock." He smiles again.

I grab the check and my documents before stuffing them back in my satchel. I'm still waiting for him to tell me it's a joke. Or maybe Security is waiting on the other side of the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Masen."

"You're welcome, Mr. Whitlock. When is the exhibition?" He leans back on his chair, linking his hands on the desk.

"This Saturday," I answer. "At five o'clock. The Art Institute."

"I will be there. Without a doubt. Have a good day!"

Then he turns his attention to his computer and starts typing. That's my cue to leave.

After another whispered gratitude for his kindness, I'm out of his office.

This time I'm grinning like I just won the lottery. The big prize, too.

I have. Kind of.

I have a grand in my pocket.

 _Whoa_. I have a grand.

I could do so many things with it. Buy so many things….

But _no_.

It's for my career. _My dream._

I wave cheerfully at the two girls and almost skip out of the bank.

When I get home, I pluck my unsuspecting cat off the floor and hug her to my chest.

"I got it! Can you believe it? Daddy got the money! We'll be rich!" I tell her.

She watches me annoyed.

"You'll have Purina. That's your first rich meal. I promise," I whisper, kissing her head.

She purrs and rubs her head to my jaw. As if she knows that's good.

"And I'll try something good too," I go on. "Something like…" I close my eyes, humming.

_Lobster?_

_Oysters?_

_Duck?_

_Caviar?_

"A big, saucy meal from KFC!"

I snort at my silliness.

When I'm sure I shared all my happiness with my cat, I let her down. She struts to her sand box with her tail held high.

I was in such a hurry this morning that I completely forgot about her.

"You hungry, sweet thang?" I call out from the kitchenette.

I love my studio apartment, but I need a bigger space for my dream to come true. All my paintings are resting against the longest wall, opposite the small twin bed. The kitchenette is in a small separate room that I can't even turn around in without bumping into something. The bathroom is just as small.

After we eat, I call Aro, my professor, and the one who organizes this exhibition. He's pleased to hear I have the money.

We agree to meet on Wednesday at college so I can give him the money.

Time seems to fly once I know I have my spot. I sleep better.

And I paint. A lot.

I'm on a painting spree. On the night before the show, I stay awake till three in the morning to finish my newest painting.

I've never completed a piece in four days. I'm surprised at how good it looks.

It's a profile of a man staying in the shadow of his desk lamp. It's something completely new. He's naked, of course, but you can see only his chest and arms. His long, elegant fingers are holding a pen. And his feet are spilling from the other end of the desk, linked at his ankles.

I don't want to acknowledge what – who – was on my mind when I painted it. Because deep down, I know I thought of Mr. Masen.

Saturday is the most infuriating day of my life. I have to carry all my paintings to the Institute, to search for some air-headed woman to check me in, to sign shit, to hang all my paintings in the small area and to look presentable.

The last part isn't hard. Because apparently someone thought I was charity work and sent me a suit.

I'm wearing it because everyone is, but I would hurt Aro if he wasn't my teacher. I bet he sent the burgundy, velvet suit to my studio.

_Who else?_

When the gates open for the public, I'm dizzy with the questions fired at me. Some appreciate my work, some critique it and call me a copier. Aro prepared me for this, but it still stings.

When the first buyer appears, I'm a bumbling idiot. This guy, Peter Delopis, is sort of a pimp for young painters. I'm about to shit my pants. I never thought he'd be interested in my work.

He understands why I'm nervous and is very patient with me. After an hour, he buys two paintings, leaving them with me for everyone to see the beauty in them, but I have to hand them over after the exhibition.

This is the hardest part for a painter. To part from his work.

He sends me a woman that looks like she sleeps in money. Her fur hangs loosely around her shoulders, her blonde hair is twisted up in some fancy bun and her long, blood-red nails make her look like a witch. Maybe she is one.

I can't be too put out with her because she leaves after offering me three grand on the smallest of my paintings. It represents the V created by the union of a male and female body. You can't actually see anything…just skin and the pubic bones touching. It is one of my very first paintings and I've been told it's highly erotic.

I bet she'll masturbate to it. I snicker to myself.

I'm so giddy by the amount of money I'm getting that I fail to see my new customer or just by-passer.

"Good evening, Mr. Whitlock."

My poor heart stutters in my chest. That voice…

"Mr. Masen," I breathe out like teenage girl in heat.

He smiles, unleashing his power over me. I'm under his spell.

"You've got talent." He nods, his eyes roaming my paintings. I want to protect them from him. It feels silly, because at the same time, I want to share them with him.

"Thank you, sir."

I bet he's not that old, but I've been taught to be respectful. To everyone.

"Crimson looks good on you, Mr. Whitlock. Brings out the color of your eyes," he comments, sparing me a glance before eyeing my last painting.

_No way._

_No way._

_No. Fucking. Way._

Did he just compliment me?

Did he…? _No_.

Did he send me this suit?

"Ex-ee—cuse me?" I sputter out.

He chuckles. "A perfect fit, I see."

I want to strip right there and put his fancy clothes back in his arms.

It's humiliating.

I've never been so humiliated in my life.

"Please, le-ave," I whisper turning my back to him.

I expect him to linger, maybe explain his actions, but he listens to me.

When I hear murmurs about one of my paintings, I wipe an angry tear from my left eye then turn to face the potential buyers. They're a couple. Two men holding hands and admiring the only daring painting I have. The only painting that represents me.

Two men united.

"That's not for sale," I blurt out.

"I'm offering a lot," one of them tells me seriously.

"No, I'm sorry." I shake my head.

I can't part with it. If I do, I'll lose a part of who I am.

The other man eyes me thoughtfully. "Would you consider painting us?"

I caught the lack of preposition. There was no 'for'. "Sorry?" I ask shocked.

"We'll pay you ten thousand."

Warning bells are going off in my head. They look creepy enough to make me almost imagine myself tied up in a dungeon.

"I'm sorry, I can't," I tell them.

"If you change your mind…" They leave on my small table a business card.

It's then that I see another one. Shit. Did I miss someone?

I grab it quickly and scan it.

Edward Anthony Masen, lending specialist, FHLBC.

How dare he?

I want to call him just to lash out at him, but that wouldn't be a good idea. I'll make the first step.

Though, he made the first step by leaving his card.

Fuck. This is complicated.

Why do I even care?

I should call him and ask where to send his suit.

Or maybe, I should just pop by at his office and drop his suit?

Yes.

That's a great idea.

I've graduated from the class of Humiliation 101. I can do it.

By the end of the night, I've been offered a lot of money if I paint something totally out of my league. One of Aro's friends, Marcus, a dirty rich, old man, promises me fifty grand for a penis. Not just any penis. He wants the most beautiful penis. I have until the end of the year to do it for him.

That's all he tells me, then he's gone.

And I'm trying to collect my jaw off the floor.

His words were "man genitalia."

Where the fuck do I find a penis?

A beautiful one?

Does that thing even exist?

I mean, you've seen one, you've seen them all.

Maybe I should just…invent one.

The saying "what someone wouldn't do for money" has a new meaning to me.

I'm determined to do this. I want a new life. A normal life.

Fifty grand will do that. Right?

I leave the Institute whistling.

Before I can reach my bike, someone slides out of a sleek car. I have no idea what it is, but it looks great.

Then I see its owner. Is he stalking me, or something?

"What the fuck do you want, jackass?" I snap.

He fists and tugs at his hair making it stand up to an end. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but I just wanted to help," he starts bullshitting me.

It's extremely hard to be mad at this good-looking man. I try to channel all my annoyance and lash out. Like I did in his office.

"You're not being rude!" I tell him calmly. He exhales in what looks like relief. "Humiliating someone is _beyond_ being rude," I add brusquely, then I proceed to unbutton the stupid suit jacket.

I don't need his clothes.

His eyes watch my movements with rapt attention. The jacket flies to his feet. I snap my belt and unzip the fly, because I'm beyond rational thoughts and tug the pants down. I proceed to kick them off my feet when they get tangled in my shoes.

I'm breathing hard as I watch him enraged.

 _Get the fuck out of those pants!_ I kick my left foot. It's stubborn. It likes the soft fabric.

When I meet Mr. Masen's eyes, they're roaming my body. He licks his lower lip when he reaches my groin area.

"Fuck you, you piece of shit!" I shout out before turning on my heels and marching to my bike.

For late April it's mildly warm, but the wind will cut my skin as I ride. I don't care.

"Hold on!"

Is he insistent or something?

Spoiled brats aren't used to be told no.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I snap at him. "I don't need your fancy clothes! I don't need anything from you! And I'll pay back my loan as soon as I have the money from my sales."

I mount my bike making the engine roar.

"You can't leave like that!" he says worried.

"Watch me!" I bite back and fly down the street.

A look in the rear-view mirror shows me a gaping idiot holding his suit in his hands.

_They see me rollin', they hatin'._

I snicker and go faster. I can't wait to get home.

There's only one mistake in my plan. A huge mistake.

My keys and ID card are in the suit pants.

And I realize it only when I arrive in front of my door.

I slump on the stairs and fist my hair.

Why the fuck do I have to be so stupid?

I have no keys, no ID card, nothing.

I want to cry. I want to bang my head against the wall.

Neither will help, I bet.

I can hear Pussy from the other side of the door. I crawl to the door and rest my back against it. It's too late at night to bother the landlord.

I pat the door. "Daddy's here. He's just a huge idiot," I mumble.

She mewls. My heart breaks. She's probably worried about me. Or hungry.

Did I feed her today?

Shit. I can't remember.

I'm such a horrible pet owner.

She was my companion. I found her in the studio when I moved in.

Like all roommates, we had our bad days, but when we went to bed we were friends again.

I could have sent her away, but I couldn't hurt her. So I bought her food and a flea-collar. It cost me a ton, but she was happy.

I'm scratching at the door and she's scratching back making me laugh. Until I hear footsteps.

No one else lives on the last floor.

Great. Maybe it's a burglar.

"We have to be quiet," I whisper, scratching the door again.

I'm freezing my ass off and I'll catch a cold. I just know it.

The person ascending appears on my landing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to twimummy for having the patience to beta this monster, also many thanks to Jasper1863Hale for helping me a lot with the story line. 
> 
> Forgot to mention them last chapter. :)

****JPOV  
** **

_The person ascending appears on my landing._

"Un- _fucking_ -believable!" I exclaim.

"I thought you wanted your stuff back," Mr. Masen says quietly.

I stand up quickly and get a whiplash. Thank God for the door behind me. It would have been embarrassing to fall on _him_.

I snatch my things from his hand, accidently touching his skin.

I resist a moan.

He doesn't leave. But he will once I close the door in his face.

After unlocking and opening the door, Pussy jumps in my arms.

"Hey, sweet thang." I kiss her and step inside, footing the door. It doesn't close.

"We need to talk," he says from behind me.

"Can't you just leave?" I protest, not turning to him.

He lets out a sound almost like a growl. "Can't you just thank me for helping?"

I turn around and meet his eyes. "Thank you. Now leave."

To my utter surprise, he lets himself in and goes to the only bottle of alcohol I have. It was a gift from Aro when I finished college last year. I was keeping that bottle for a special occasion.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, oh, dirty rich bank employee?" I sneer and snatch the bottle from his hands. "Get the fuck out of my home!"

"This attitude doesn't suit you," he murmurs, watching me calmly.

I frown, caught off guard. I didn't expect that.

"You don't have to be someone you're not in order to tell me to go." He stares at me for a long minute then sighs. "But we have a problem," he adds. "I don't want to leave."

"Get. Out!" I shout, pointing to the door.

"I just want to get to know you," he insists in a warm voice. "I didn't lie when I said you have talent."

I take a huge breath and let it out slowly.

He'll ask a few questions regarding my work then he'll be gone.

I hope.

I gesture to the messed up bed while I walk to close the front door.

He's slouched on my little bed, his feet dangling over the edge, his shoulders resting against the wall behind him. I mirror him and sigh heavily.

"We should start all over again," he murmurs, turning to me with his right hand in front of him. "I'm Edward."

I eye his hand then finally grip it. "Jasper." He has a strong hold.

"Tell me about yourself."

Okay, this isn't going to be quick. For some odd reason, I'm happy I caved. It's the first time I have someone else here. It's nice.

"I'm a painter." I shrug.

"I know that." He chuckles. "What else do you do?"

I shrug again. I'm lame. I don't do much. "I spend most of my days in the park and paint children's faces for five bucks." _Lame, remember?_

"That's great!" Mr. Masen – Edward – exclaims. I give him a dubious look. "I'm serious. It is great."

"When the weather is bad, I go to the orphanage," I tell him, reaching to open the bottle. I need alcohol if I go down _that_ lane of memories.

His eyebrows shoot up.

"I know them. I get them. They're happy when anyone steps in there."

His eyes are full of questions, but he doesn't voice them.

"I never met my parents," I let out, gulping the amber liquid. My eyes sting and I start coughing.

It's not my first time drinking whiskey, but it still burns.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Edward whispers. "I can't even imagine…"

"Exactly, you can't," I say harshly. "Why are you here?" I ask, glancing at him.

He takes the bottle from my hand. "Frankly, I have no idea. I mean, I know. Since I saw you in my office…I wanted to help you. And please, don't take it as pity. I just…" he trails off, fisting his hair. "I felt protective?"

I snort. "What about you?" I retort.

He opens and closes his mouth for what feels like an eternity then he sighs heavily. "I work at the bank as you know." Then he cringes visibly. "And I still live with my parents."

I snort trying to mask it with a gulp of alcohol. _He lives with his parents?_ That's priceless.

"You?" he whispers.

Is he blind or something? I wave a hand around. "It's just me and Pussy," I explain.

"Pussy?" The corner of his lips lifts up.

"My cat. You met her," I say annoyed. I point to her corner where she's nestled on my flannel shirt. She stole that from the very first moment it was off me. And that was years ago.

He has many questions and I try to avoid the answers, but he's insistent. His main problem seems to be how I make money. I remind him of my park face-painting and the rest comes from random shit, like repairing an old lady's pipes or walking some dogs or buying groceries for the elderly in my block. He seems amazed by my answers.

I'm sure amazing is the new lame.

Sometime during our conversation, I fall asleep. Holding booze isn't my forte.

When I wake up, I know something is oddly off. A warm body is pressed into my back and strong arms are wrapped around my stomach. And there's something hard pressed into my lower back.

_Holy shit!_

My eyes snap open and I peer at the hands wrapped around me.

Such long fingers…

Shaking myself from the lust haze, I get up and stare at the man sleeping in my bed. Why didn't he leave? Ugh! My head hurts. I must never drink again.

I must have been really drunk to allow him to spoon me, to cuddle. I don't do that shit. With him. Just with Pussy. It's our thing.

Deciding against waking him up since it is still dark outside, I go to the bathroom and splash water over my face. My head is pulsing.

My first hangover. I should write the day down somewhere.

Once I'm done in the bathroom, I take a pill for my headache before curling back on the bed. I try to stay away from him, but the bed is too freaking small.

Next time I wake up is to a loud bang and to gagging sounds.

My eyes fly open to see Edward holding himself on the doorframe in the bathroom, heaving in the toilet. I hope. Please, let it not be on the floor.

He groans and I hear splashing sounds.

It's on the floor. And it stinks like fuck.

I decide to help him because I know he would have done the same for me. Just a feeling of mine.

"Hey, man. You need anything?" I ask tentatively making my way to him.

"Dammit," he moans, turning and falling against the wall. "I've never drunk so much in my life."

"I can tell," I joke. "Did you finish the bottle?" I ask surprised when I see the empty bottle on the floor.

"I guess," he grunts. "I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one."

"Don't bother."

I glance inside the bathroom and am surprised to see he actually aimed for the toilet. Huh. Thank God.

I fetch a glass of water and some tissues. He nods in thanks.

We're quiet until Edward clasps a hand over his mouth and crawls back to the toilet. Can't he hold his liquor?

All I drink is beer, but I've never made a spectacle of myself.

Once he resurfaces, I help him to my bed. "I need to call Mom," he mumbles then falls asleep.

Great. Now I have to take care of his drunken ass. Not twelve hours ago I hated his guts, and now I'm taking care of him.

I search his pockets until I find his phone. Of course it's this new generation shit without buttons. How does this thing work?

I fumble with it for a while then manage to get into his contacts list. I scroll to Mom, but can't help notice that there are only five persons in his contacts. His parents, Bella, Alice and someone named Dick. I don't think I want to know.

I press his mom's number then put the phone to my ear. _What the fuck am I doing?_ I wonder as I listen to the ringing tone.

"Edward, sweetie! Are you okay? I've been worried!" a woman asks worried. "Edward?"

I clear my throat. "Uh, hello."

"Who is this?" she asks suspiciously.

"I'm Jasper… Edward's friend." I almost snort at that. "He kind of…fell asleep," I tell her. It's not really a lie.

"Oh my God!" she screeches in my ear. "You're his new boyfriend?" she asks happily.

I open my mouth but no sounds come out. I stare surprised at Edward's sleeping form.

"Uh, no, ma'am. We're just friends," I explain when I find my voice. "I wanted to let you know he's alive and okay."

"Oh, Jasper, was it?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much! I've been worried. Do tell Edward to call me when he wakes up."

"Sure thing. Good bye, ma'am."

"Bye!"

I end the call and put the phone next to his head. What the fuck just happened?

_Is he gay?_

Duh, of course not! Remember the picture?

_But his mom just said…_

Why do you care, anyway?

_Just wondering…_

Holy shit! What did I get myself into?

I raid my kitchenette for snacks and sit on my windowsill, staring outside. Pussy next to me. I hug my knees to my chest, glancing at the man on my bed every now and then.

"When he wakes up, he's going to leave, right?" I whisper.

Pussy gives me a look as if I'm insane then starts licking her leg.

I stay there wondering what the fuck I am going to do. Because it's clear I like him. My body is betraying my brain.

When he finally stirs it's almost noon and I know I don't have food. I usually skip one of the meals. And I have to wait until Monday to be in possession of my money. I won't know what to do with it.

"Hey," Edward croaks looking around.

"Hello, sunshine!" I say cheerfully. I'm trying to think of a nice way to send him out.

He yawns loudly and stretches showing me his rippled stomach. How am I supposed to get rid of him when he looks delicious?

"I'm sorry for yesterday," Edward says quietly. "I truly am. For everything. From giving you the suit to coming here after you and drinking your scotch. And for you witnessing my weak stomach."

I laugh. "It's okay, I guess. You should call your mom then…go," I mumble.

He eyes me worried. "Do I have to leave?" He sounds heartbroken.

"I'm afraid you do." I nod solemnly.

After giving me a sad look, he shuffles to my bathroom. When he's out he comes directly to me, almost invading my personal space.

"Let me pay my debts. Breakfast?"

I stare at him, getting lost in his green eyes. Damn his power to crumble my will.

"Make it lunch," I tease him, not recognizing myself at all.

"Lunch it is." He nods firmly.

We end up at Pizza Hut, sharing a big one. It has everything on it and I haven't eaten a good pizza in forever.

The more time I spend around him, the more I like him. This is so not like I envisioned it going. Edward is fun.

He tells me about his Harvard classes, about how his parents controlled his life, about the first time his mother caught him with a boy in his room – that's where he looks sheepishly at me – and how she didn't freak. She expected it to happen. She always thought he was too soft, delicate and fragile for a guy. He doesn't look happy when he relates these.

What guy would like to be called a softie?

I tell him a little about the orphanage and how when the boys in my room started growing up and watching those magazines or clips…I never looked at the chicks. It is hard to admit it to him, but when he understands what I'm trying to say, there's a huge smile on his face.

"Huh! My gaydar isn't broken," Edward chuckles.

"Mine is. I wouldn't have guessed, not in a million year," I tell him laughing.

"You didn't look surprised when I told you," he insists.

"Uh, yeah…your mom thought I was your boyfriend and had stolen you last night," I mumble.

"Holy shit! That's why she kept telling to stay as long as I wanted!" He slaps his forehead then fists his hair. "Dammit. She talks way too much."

"That's how mothers work. Or so I hear," I say shrugging.

"I really don't want to insult you, Jasper, but believe me, I could have lived without her embarrassing the living shit out of me through high school and college. Even now, she's trying to do it, apparently." Edward runs both hands though his hair making it stand up. "Dammit."

"I'll take a mom to the life I had," I whisper. He doesn't understand. No one does unless they lived through it.

After lunch, Edward offers to drive me home. I accept reluctantly.

He kills the engine in front of my building, but I don't get out. I have a question and I have no idea how to ask it. He beats me, talking first.

"I'll see you at the bank, I guess," he says softly.

"Yeah, about that," I start quietly. "They're going to put the money I made yesterday in an account. How do I get to it? What do I have to do?"

I feel so fucking stupid.

Edward eyes me surprised then realizes I'm not joking. I feel my face growing hot.

"Well, give me a call if you need help, but it's not rocket science. You'll have a card probably and go to the ATM, put the card in the slot, enter the PIN code they'll tell you to choose –you'll have to remember it– then it's easy. Follow the steps the ATM shows you. Oh, when you're done, don't forget to collect your card."

I feel dumbstruck. Too much information for a beginner. "I see."

Edward chuckles. "How about you give me a call when you have your card? I'll help you."

He keeps hinting at calling him. "Okay." I nod, unsure if I'll really call him.

The rest of Sunday flies and that night, I fall asleep thinking that in the morning I'd be rich. I still have no idea what to do first. So much money. I almost feel like I'm in one of those comedies when dollar signs appear in the eyes of the character.

The next day, Aro takes me to Bank of America and explains everything I need to know then he leaves me with a guy to set up my card. Aro must have told him it was my first experience of this kind, because the guy, Seth, is really cool and patient.

He answers all my questions and gives me a few brochures.

I leave with Aro. He wants to celebrate. He's happy I finally broke the ice. I'm known. I deserve to be known world-wide. His words.

Hesitantly, I ask how much is in my account. With a huge grin, he tells me that I have thirteen thousands. I feel faint.

"That's a lot," I say stupidly making him laugh.

When I finally get home, I feel so fucking lonely. Not even the cat can do it for me.

What's the point in having money if you can't share it with someone?

With that thought in mind, I leave the studio at 10 pm, ready to raid the first 24 hour convenience store I find. I have a cat to spoil.

After walking around the block, I finally find one. The clerk looks asleep. I set off to find the best food the place holds.

The fattest milk I find goes into my basket along with Cheerios. Sausages. Eggs. Pancake batter. The biggest loaf of bread I find. Different cans and bags of Purina – I promised her. A new toothbrush. Shampoo 3 in 1. Aftershave. Perfume. Deo. The best of the best. Soda.

I feel like I'm suddenly throwing the money out the window, but I've waited all my life to have such things. These things are so mundane and underappreciated by some people. I never had this type of sausage, nor this Axe shit.

As the bewildered clerk is ringing my products, I see a magazine. Oh, why the fuck not? I might as well live big.

Chuckling to myself, I throw the magazine on the counter with a grin. Those men look so good. Can't wait to get home.

One more stop, though. Pharmacy. I need lube. Lots of lube.

The whole week that follows the exhibition, I eat like a pig and wank religiously. I think Pussy is in heat after all my moaning and grunting. I only leave the studio, on Wednesday to buy some bread, water and more lube.

On Saturday, I decide to celebrate the end of the cycle by buying a better phone. My crappy one is falling apart. It used to be Aro's old phone and he offered it to me a long time ago.

I spend half of the day inspecting the phones and probably driving the lady selling insane. I leave with a model close to what I've seen Edward use. Thinking of him, I say why not and on my way to the park, I call him.

"Edward Masen," he answers then shushes someone before clearing his throat.

"Hi, Edward. It's Jasper. Remember me?"

 _Duh_. I want to punch myself.

"Oh, Jasper! Hi! _Shh_! How are you?" he sounds cheerful.

"Am I disturbing you?" I ask worried.

"Not at all. I'm kind of babysitting for the weekend."

I can't help but laugh. I can imagine him surrounded by kids, or attacked by kids.

"Not funny. She's a demon. Just like her mom," he mutters. "Ow!" he moans loudly.

"Uh, then I'll let you take care of her…" I mumble. For some reason I wanted to meet with him.

"Wait!" he shouts. I'm not sure if it's for me or the kid. "Do you like children?" he asks tentatively.

"Stupid question," I say loudly, rolling my eyes. "I told you that I visit the orphanage regularly."

"Oh, right. I was on my way to get drunk when you mentioned that." He laughed.

I don't say anything. Will he ask me to join him?

"Well…are you busy this weekend?" Edward asks quietly.

"Nope."

"Would you like to…join me in babysitting? I'm not very good at it."

I agree quickly and before I know it, I'm home and packing for the weekend. Pussy doesn't have a travel bag, and she puts up a fight when I try to put her in my backpack. After half an hour of wrestling, I'm the proud owner of ten fresh scars, but she's in the backpack.

When I arrive at the address Edward gave me, it's three o'clock. I knock a few times, unsure if the kid is sleeping…or how big she is. He didn't mention it.

The door wrenches open and I'm left breathless. Edward stands there in only a grey wife beater and a pair of sweats that hang low on his hips, and his hair is all mussed up. There's something that looks like chocolate on his wife beater and a big smudge of something pink on his cheek.

"Thank God," he whispers. "Hello, Jasper." That voice… _Lord, have mercy_.

"Hey, Edward."

He allows me to step inside before closing the door. "I can't thank you enough for calling when you did. I was going crazy."

"Telepathy," I mumble, offering him a small smile.

"Probably. Come on. She's sleeping now. So we're safe for an hour, I think."

He shows me around a little, and I have no idea why. He looks at home here. Kinda.

We settle on the plush couch with a beer. The living room is full of toys and Pussy seems to love that.

"So…I have a few questions," I tell him.

"Sure."

"Who are you babysitting for? How old is the kid?"

Edward smiles nervously. "Uh, do you remember my assistant, Bella?"

I nod, wondering why is he so nervous.

"Okay, Carlie is hers. Bella had to go to Florida to her mom's for the weekend. She's just turned four, but don't let that fool you," he warns me.

I smile. I always found four year olds adorable. There's something about that age…

"Carlie is a nice name," I comment.

He nods. "Yeah, Bella's dad's name was Charlie and she wanted to carry his name, but refused to name her daughter Charlotte or Charlene or something else that will result in Charlie as a nickname. It was my idea for Carlie, actually."

"You seem close." I watch as he turns white. "I mean, I saw that picture on your desk…"

"Yeah…"

That's all I get from him, but deciding to change the subject I ask about when I should pay the debt. It's not exactly what I'd talk, but I'm curious.

We're talking about my bike when I hear small feet pitter-pattering on the hardwood. Then she appears in the living room's doorway.

I have to say that I'm glad I'm not drinking or the liquid would be all over me.

That little girl doesn't look much like Bella, she's almost a mini copy of Edward. I hope I'm imagining that. Maybe he has a twin brother he hasn't talked about.

She looks at me apprehensively then shuffles to Edward and crawls on his lap. He's watching me intensely, trying to communicate something.

The little girl looks up at him and grabs a handful of his wife beater. "Who's he, Pappy?"

_Pappy?_

_Holy fucking shit!_

_Something is rotten in the state of Denmark._

There are two plausible explanations.

One. He lied about his sexual preferences.

Two. He's bi and with huge baggage.

"This is my friend, Jasper," he answers quietly, all the while keeping his intense green gaze on mine.

"Hi!" The little girl waves to me from her spot on his lap.

"Hello," I greet her. She hasn't done anything wrong. The idiot holding her should have prepared me.

She's scrutinizing me and I feel like squirming under her gaze. I have no idea what she's thinking of me.

"Mr. Jasper, awe you Pappy's boyfwiend?"

"Carlie!" Edward hisses, giving me an apologetic smile. "You can't ask such questions!"

"Why? Mommy says you'we alone too much."

Edward groans. "Well, your mommy should mind her own business."

She pouts and comes to me. "Awe you?" she repeats.

I see Edward watching me wide-eyed. "Uh, I'm just his friend."

She sighs then squeals. "Kitty!" Then she charges after Pussy. My poor cat. It was a bad idea to bring her here. She won't look at me for weeks after this.

Edward is trying to avoid me and my question about the kid by asking Carlie what movie would she like to see. We end up watching some princess movie, which almost sends me to sleep.

When the movie is over, we eat a light dinner then Edward goes to wash Carlie before putting her to sleep. I watch TV during this complicated process.

"Jasper! Get her! She's running!"

Edward's shout makes me jump. I see a naked Carlie running toward the kitchen, dripping on the tiles. I rush after her and grab her from behind. She squeals and kicks her little feet.

Water and bubbles are flying everywhere.

"Hey, calm down!" I say soothingly. "Why did you run away?"

"Pappy was mean." She pouts.

"Oh, no! What did he do?" I ask concerned.

"He got shampoo in my eye!"

"Oh, no! How about a little revenge?" I tease.

"Yes, yes!"

We walk into the bathroom and my plan almost flies out the window at the sight in front of me. Edward's practically naked. He's wearing only a pair of dark blue boxers that look sinful on his body.

He doesn't see or hear us so after putting Carlie down, I tip-toe to him and since he's crouched over the tub, I have just to push his ass a little. Then he goes head first in the tub.

 _Shit_. I hope I didn't kill him.

Carlie's giggling madly.

Before I can panic, Edward resurfaces, sputtering bubbles. He's a funny sight…until I see his wet boxers clinging to him. _Holy shit._

"You better run. Fast!" he hisses, getting out of the tub. "As for you, young lady, you're not forgotten, either."

I'm running toward the living room, the only room besides the kitchen that I'm familiar with. I could get lost.

I don't make it far. Edward slams into me from behind making me collide with the wall in the hallway.

"That was very naughty," he whispers in my ear making me shiver.

His wet body is damping my clothes, but that's not what gets my attention. Something firm is pressing against my ass.

Holy Christ! My eyes roll back in my head. He's huge.

As if to confirm my thoughts, Edward presses harder into me eliciting a long moan from my throat.

_Don't betray me! I still don't like him very much._

You don't have to see his face when you fuck.

_Shut up, brain!_

"Cat got your tongue?" Edward breathes in my ear.

"Pussy won't hurt me," I answer as confidently as I can.

"Strange name for a cat," he comments, rocking his hips slowly.

Before I can retort, Carlie grabs Edward's attention, mumbling about being tired.

Fifteen minutes later, I find myself on the couch with Edward next to me. He looks exhausted, but still sexy and wet.

"Wow. That was quick. It usually takes me up to an hour to get her to bed," he rambles.

"Wow," I mock him. "You have a daughter."

He shifts nervously. "I guess you can call her that."

"What would you call her, seriously? If you hadn't told me that you've been gay since high school, I'd understand that you changed your mind or something…but this? Did you want a kid or something?" Now, I'm rambling.

"Actually, it's the other way round. Bella wanted a baby. And…" He glances at me amused. "Alice can't do that for her."

"Alice?" I frown.

"The other woman you met at the bank."

"Oh, the tiny one!" I exclaim. "Wait, a second! You mean…Bella's you know…and Alice? But…Carlie?" I gesticulate to the general direction her bedroom is. "And you? That picture with you and Bella?"

Edward starts laughing so hard the couch is moving. "You should see you face, Jasper. Yes, Alice and Bella have been a couple for…forever. They've been best friends since they were kids and they became a couple when they grew up. As for Carlie, I'm their best friend. Of course, I helped."

"I see. Can I ask… if I'm not rude…how…?" I stumble over my words.

Edward chuckles and scrubs at the back of his neck. "The usual way."

"What's that?" I ask confused.

He gives me a look as if I'm crazy. "We had sex. Seven times… until she finally got pregnant."

"Whoa!" I shout then clap a hand over my mouth.

"Yeah, that was my reaction when she told me what she had in mind. When I told Alice yes, I had no idea what Bella wanted, neither did Alice. I told Bella no then left. They had a fight and Alice spent a few nights at my house. Mom made me come and talk to Bella. She was a mess, of course, but she didn't relent in doing that…"

I nod for him to continue when he stops to scrub at his face.

"That night…we got drunk. Actually, I did because Bella was already gone. And we did it. I didn't remember much in the morning, thankfully," he says amused. "Anyway, she made up with Alice and… about a month later, Bella came to me in the middle of the night. She was crying and looked like some crazy person. I thought something had happened to Alice, I dunno… She thrust a pregnancy test at me and started shouting and sobbing about gays being impotent and that she had high hopes and that I wasn't her friend anymore then she hugged and told me she'll always love me. For most of the part, I was frozen."

"Well, she's definitely crazy."

Edward shakes his head. "No, she's not. But you'll keep thinking that with what she said next," he adds. "She said that night made her crush on me and that freaked the hell out of me. But she promised it was nothing and the sex was strictly professional."

"Professional sex?" I snort. That's something I haven't heard before.

"Yeah, that night was our second time. It still didn't work so Alice arranged a vacation for us. That was almost a deal breaker because Bella was turning into this crazy person using sketchy methods just to get pregnant. You know what I'm talking about?" he asks.

"Like the women who stay with their legs up?" I ask confused.

"Exactly like that." He nods in confirmation. "So I was freaked of this whole thing. I could imagine what she would do to me once we were alone there." He shudders making me chuckle. "Anyway, the resort was beautiful. Bella spent most of her time at spa, relaxing. I spent it on the beach then at night we tried again. When our week was up, I didn't want to leave. It had been so nice – with the exception of having sex with her, of course."

I laugh. "And she finally got pregnant?"

"Finally." He nodded. "I made her promise that Carlie is the only one. If she wants another one, she should go to someone else."

"What if Alice wants one of her own?" I tease.

Edward's eyes widen. "Then I'll…tell her of a friend who is perfect for the job," he answers smirking.

"What friend?"

He grins and waggles his eyebrows at me. I feel like throwing up.

"Please, don't even joke about it!"

"Why? You should experience all kinds of stuff in life."

"Edward! Gross!" I moan, grabbing my stomach.

"It wasn't that bad," he jokes, his eyes glinting.

"Unlike you, I limit myself to ass," I mumble.

Edward clears his throat and I realize what I just said. Without realizing I told him my preference for ass. Maybe he's a top, too.

_No. Please, no._

Why do you even care?

_Because I'd tap that without blinking. He's a hot piece of ass._

And he's smart, too.

_I hope he's a bottom._

Suddenly he shifts closer to me invading my personal space, not that I mind. A shaky hand raises and cups my cheek then his face comes closer to mine.

Is he going to kiss me?

"C-can I?" he whispers nervously.

I don't answer verbally, but I grab his hair and tug him closer. He moans loudly as our lips crash together.

Oh, shit. It's been far too long since I kissed someone. And Edward tastes delicious. His lips are soft and pliable and he tastes sweet like the cherry juice he had for dinner.

I can't separate, and I don't want to do it.

Edward's fingers go to my hair then slide to my neck making me shiver. Fuck. He knows how to use his fingers. His tongue is wrapped around mine turning me on further. I know that this can't end between the sheets, because frankly it's our first kiss and I have no idea where we're standing, and there's a child somewhere in the house.

Slowly, I pull away earning a soft whimper from Edward. I keep my eyes on his green ones and am surprised to see fear there.

"We can't," I whisper. His face falls further. "I…this is the…I haven't been with anyone in a long time," I explain softly. "And I wouldn't do that with uh, your… with Carlie down the hall."

"Oh." He sighs in relief. "Does this mean that if…Carlie wasn't here…we'd have…?"

"Probably not. I'm not the type to jump in the bed after just a kiss," I confess.

"Great. I mean, I thought… I mean, me too." He turns red. "I hope I wasn't too forward."

He's too cute. "You weren't. Don't worry."

A huge smile spreads on his face before he's over me again, kissing me deeply.

 _Huh_. I never thought this would happen.

I guess that the saying about finding someone when you least expect it, is very much true. I definitely didn't expect to find someone, especially not him since he's been nothing but rude to me.

With that thought in mind, I push him away. I need answers.

"Can we talk?" I ask. My hand is cupping his face, my thumb striking his cheek. I already know that he needs reassurance when I end the kiss. He feels rejected every time I do it.

I idly wonder what kind of asshole of a boyfriend he had in the past that made him think that.

"What do you want to know?" he mumbles under his breath. "I'm not really special. If you…" He takes a deep breath. "I have tests taken every month. Don't worry. I'm just…"

I press my fingers to his lips. He is really nervous. "That's not what I want to know. But we'll get there, eventually."

"Then what?" he asks, shrugging.

"Well, first I wanna know why did you get me that suit. It truly made me feel like shit. Seriously…it was as embarrassing as hell. I could have lived with believing Aro gave it to me," I ramble.

"I just wanted to help you. I promise I never had bad intentions. I know how an artist has to get dressed at such things…and…nevermind, I apologize."

"Don't take it bad, either, because I appreciated it to some point. I didn't have a suit, but the gesture hurt me. I know I was poor, fuck, but I don't want to be a charity case. Okay?" I ask, searching his eyes.

"Got it. I'll never do anything like that again." He nodded seriously. "Anything else?"

"If I'm not rude…I'd like to know what happened to you," I whisper. I am not curious. I never was. I always kept to myself. But there's something about Edward that's intriguing.

"What do you mean?" he defends himself. I can feel him withdrawing.

"Your previous relationship…it sounds like you weren't very happy."

"Are you a shrink, too?" he chuckles.

"I just feel people, I guess." I shrug. "So?"

Oh, God! Now, I'm like a prying old lady. What's wrong with me?

"Well…it didn't work well, as you guessed," Edward says quietly. "He's a player so…" He shrugs. "He was gone most of the time with his stuff, but I was stupid and I thought it would work. The long distance thing. It didn't."

"What is he…?"

Edward grins. "Em's a boxer."

"Oh." Definitely not what I expected.

"Yeah. And he had to be in control all the time…about everything. Everything in his apartment had to be just like he put it, I wasn't exactly allowed to keep in touch with my old friends…the guys…and when he was in the city, I always had to be at his place no matter about my life. Just to make him happy, I missed some pretty good promotions, a few meetings abroad…"

My eyes are so wide they're about to fall out of the sockets. That's not a relationship…unless…no, I can't picture Edward as a submissive. But that's the only plausible explanation. No person would put their life on hold for their partner.

"We broke up when I went away with Bella. He was coming here a day after I was leaving. I told him what was going on…and he told me that it was cool if I wanted pussy, but my ass was his. I kind of lost it in that second and started shouting at him. My first serious, three year long relationship ended over the phone," he finishes his story with a short laugh.

"Why didn't you break up earlier?" I ask confused. He wasn't at all happy during that relationship.

"I thought that he'll finally quit and become a coach. Em's seven years older than me so yeah…he's almost forty now, I think." He looks deep in thought for a second. "Yeah, thirty nine." He nods. "I foolishly thought we were together…that I was his only one, but only after we broke up I found out that he had many other…boys…out there." He sighs sadly. I'm afraid he may burst in tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I say and grab his hand. "It sounds awful."

"Yeah, well, I've grown up and I won't allow anyone to ever do that again."

"Hold on!" I exclaim, just realizing what he told me about his age. "How…old are you?"

He cocks his head to the side and frowns. "Thirty-two."

"Holy fuck!" I get up and grab my hair.

I need to get out of here.

I've just turned twenty-four. I'm a kid compared to him.

Damn, Edward looks amazing for his age. I would have never guessed.

His wide eyes watch me anxiously. "You're not a minor, are you?"

"I'm twenty-four, okay? Forget everything. I'm sorry. I have to go," I rush out, scoop Pussy off the floor and run out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

" _I'm twenty-four, okay? Forget everything. I'm sorry. I have to go," I rush out, scoop Pussy off the floor and run out of the house._

I'm panicking, I know.

But what would a sane person do in this case?

Eight years older.

I feel repulsed by my own thoughts. I wanted to fuck an older guy's brains out.

Shit. I still want to.

I can imagine myself pounding in him from behind while holding on his crazy hair.

I must not get hard. It's not comfortable to ride with a hard on between my legs.

When I arrive home, I collapse on my bed and curl up. My brain is working hard, trying to find a way out…or in. I can't seem to stop thinking of Edward.

He's a great guy. Man. He's a _man_.

To take my mind off the mess I got myself into, I thumb through the magazine I bought on Monday.

Painting relaxes me.

I look at the magazine with my professional eye and search for the most beautiful dick. I'm going to do it. I'll get the money and move away. Far away.

Australia. Kangaroos are nice.

That way I won't cross paths with Edward.

I settle for a long, fat dick. It's definitely not what I had in mind. I want something grand, something that will take that old man's breath away.

Halfway through the outline, I give up. It looks horrible.

Then a thought crosses my mind. Does the old guy want the dick limp or erect?

Great. I'm such a newbie at this thing.

I call him and after the most embarrassing five minutes of my life I know that he wants an erect cock. Nice and big. Enough girth. Perfect balls.

I shouldn't have called.

I will fail. Maybe that's his intention.

After a few hours, light floods in my room and I realize it's morning. I've been up the whole night.

Fuck you, Mr. Lending Specialist or whatever you are!

FUCK YOU!

I throw the magazine into the other wall making Pussy hiss and scurry to the kitchenette.

I nap until after noon then go to the first liquor store and buy the heavy stuff.

I get drunk and sketch a few dozen dicks. I must be going crazy.

At some point, a wild idea comes to my head. _Why not?_

After a few tries, my intoxicated limbs manage to unbutton the fly of my jeans and tug them down without falling. My boxers follow. Then I lie back on the bed and tug at my dick thinking of Edward. It's quick.

I'm hard as a brick in a matter of moments. With shaky hands, I take a few pictures with my phone, all the while deciding that I've finally gone insane.

After emptying my bottle of whiskey and letting it fall to the floor with a loud clank, I drag my feet to the easel. I prop the phone at the top of the easel after selecting a good shot of my dick.

Over the next few days I engross myself in painting my dick. I make sure to always be drunk when I do it.

A loud knock on my door rouses me from my sleep. I have no idea what day it is or the time.

Stumbling over the many bottles on the floor, I open the door.

Edward.

 _Shut the door!_ My brain shouts at me.

But I just stand there and gape at him.

"Oh, crap! Are you okay, Jasper?" he asks concerned coming inside.

"G'way," I slur, turning around to go back to sleep.

"What the fuck have you done?" he demands.

"Leeef!" I snap, the word not coming out right.

Shit. The room is spinning.

Before I can fall, I feel his hands on me. "Adults usually talk about the problems they have. I waited for you to call back."

"Furking leeeaf!"

"Not a chance in hell! You're a mess!" Edward hisses. "Let's sit on the bed." He lifts me carefully and drags me to my bed. We fall on it and unconsciously, I snuggle into him.

So warm. So nice. Smells awesome.

I sigh contently and feel the blackness engulfing me.

As I come around, I feel a churning in my stomach. Crap. The alcohol finally got to me.

I sit up too quickly making my head spin and then I lunge for the bathroom. I stumble over an empty bottle of something and fall to my knees, finishing the journey to the bathroom crawling. Once there I empty my stomach in the toilet.

I think I'm dying here.

"Pussy," I moan. I need her.

I'm hugging the shit out of the porcelain as I feel a hand on my head.

Definitely not Pussy.

What the hell did I do? Who did I bring here?

"Ugh!" I groan and heave again. I feel horrible.

The hand strokes my head then rubs my neck. Hmm. Feels so good.

"How much did you drink?" a soft voice asks.

"Too much," I grumble. I know that voice, but I can't place it with a name.

"Drink this water. I'll get you a pill."

I only nod. It's not good for my head. After cleansing my mouth, I drink a little then a palm with a pill in the middle of it appears in front of me. I take it gratefully before raising my eyes to see the person helping me.

Fuck my life.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I mutter annoyed.

"You invited me inside," Edward answers with a smile. "I promise I didn't take advantage of you."

"You better have not. Nothing goes near my butt," I snap angrily.

He blanches. Then a small smile creeps up on his face. "That's good because I don't top."

It's my turn to stare dumbly at him.

We are supposed to be having a fight.

He has to leave.

I have to leave. I have to finish the dick.

I stand up and sway slightly, reaching for the wall to steady myself.

"You have to go."

"If you're afraid of me finding out about your secret then I'm sorry, I already know. I'm not freaked out. We need to talk, Jasper," he says soothingly.

"We don't have to talk. I'm not going to fuck some older dude! And…what secret?"

Is he trying mind games or something?

"You're obsessed with dicks. I got it. To each their own. I'll tell you about my own obsession with plugs if you want," he offers smiling encouragingly.

I'm so fucking confused. "What?" I shout.

"That." He points over his shoulder to my room.

I dodge him and take a look at the room. Holy mother of God!

I have to be locked up.

There are papers everywhere. Papers with various sized dicks sketched or painted on them. On my easel there's…a painting of my dick.

I want to die.

Someone kill me now.

"It's okay, seriously," Edward insists.

"That's…" I'm at a loss. "Fuck, I'm so sorry you had to see this," I apologize turning to face him. "It's not what you think, believe me. Some old dude told me to paint him the perfect dick. He'll pay me a lot of money. I was trying…you know…? Fuck, this is embarrassing." I hang my head waiting to hear the front door closing.

Surprisingly, Edward comes closer and hugs me. I feel so safe and protected and perfect in his arms.

"You like plugs?" I snort out.

He chuckles, leaning away a little. "A lot. Blame Emmett. My ex," he explains.

I can't believe myself. I should be pushing him away, but…I'm drawn to him.

"Is my age such a turn off? Or is it just me? I need to understand what made you change your mind," he demands softly.

"My former partners were my age or the difference was of one or two years between us," I admit.

"I see. So being with an eight years older man is a no go?" He sounds rejected again.

I don't want to hurt him. Ever.

"Give me some time. Can you do that?" I whisper, not meeting his eyes.

"Sure. Anything." He nods. "As long as you need, Jasper. I really like you," he tells me seriously.

I like him too. More than I'm willing to admit. "I'll give you an answer soon. I don't want to keep you waiting, I promise."

I walk him to the door, dodging the mess on the floor. "And I'm really sorry for these." I wave my hand around. "It's definitely not who I am."

"I bet. Don't make a rush decision. Please, think it over. Uh, can I…before I go…?"

I grin and rise on my tiptoes to kiss him softly. I've missed his lips. "Until next time," I whisper.

"Until next time," he repeats.

I close the door and fall against it, sighing like a schoolgirl in love. I have to touch my lips and imagine my future with him to make the picture complete.

Scowling at my train of thought, I start cleaning my studio.

All the dicks I've painted are stacked in a big row against my wall. On top is the painting of my own dick. I should just turn myself in at the psychiatric hospital. Seriously.

Edward deserves someone sane. Not some crazy, obsessive person.

I think.

I mull.

I debate.

A month passes.

I'm in the park, doing what relaxes me – painting children's faces – when I get a call from the bank. I had no idea there was a specific period of time in which I had to return the money. I should have read more carefully the papers Edward gave me.

 _Edward_.

The decision is made.

I've got nothing to lose. I can try and see if it works.

I like him too much not to give this a try.

I finish the Spider Man face, get the money from the boy's mom then rush to the bank to pay the loan.

Only when I step in the institution, I realize the state I am in. I'm wearing some baggy jeans, a tattered shirt, my sneakers and I have paint smudges everywhere. God. I'm such an idiot.

"Hello," I greet the security guy. "I'm here to see Mr. Masen."

"Do you have an appointment?" he asks professionally, all the time eyeing my clothes.

People judge no matter how many digits you have in your account. And I haven't changed. I still don't own a suit.

"I just need a quick word with him," I insist.

After a moment of hesitance, he goes to the lady behind the desk and tells her something. I should have gone to her.

Shit. Why did I have to ask the security person?

I'm an idiot.

A few minutes later, the bodyguard returns and informs me that Edward is not at work. Thinking quickly what day it is, I realize it's Wednesday. Middle of the week.

"Oh, okay."

"You need to call to make an appointment if you want to borrow money," he told me snidely.

"Actually, I'm here to repay the money I borrowed," I bite back. _Asshole!_

He frowns. "Then why do you need Mr. Masen? Lucy can help you. Actually, you should go and talk to her." He waves his big hand to the lady behind the counter.

Sighing, I shuffle there and after a few awful minutes I learn that I need all the papers Edward gave me to be able to pay back the loan. Since the bank is open until six, I hurry back home then return with everything.

The process isn't as complicated as I thought. It doesn't even hurt. I'm a professional by now.

I've used the card a lot over the past few weeks.

When I turn to leave, I see Bella coming out the door I know leads to Edward's office.

"Bella!" I shout. It takes me a second to realize we hadn't really talked in the past.

I know so much about her and Alice that I feel like I know them in person.

She looks confused until her face lights up. "Mr. Whitlock, right?"

"That's me. Call me Jasper," I tell her, walking closer.

"Can I help you with anything? I'm afraid Edwa… Mr. Masen isn't here, but if I can help you with anything…"

"Actually, I need to talk to Edward." She needs to know that we're on first name basis.

"Come with me," she whispers, steering me down the hallway, away from the curious security guard.

Once the door closes behind us, she turns to me. "I've heard a lot about you, Jasper. Good…and bad. You've hurt Edward."

"That wasn't my intention. I swear."

"Bullshit. He's a giver. That's his fault. You need to take whatever he gives you, even though you don't like said thing." She gives me the eye.

"You talking about the suit?"

"The suit. His time. His past. His fears. Everything!" she shouts making me jump. "Edward told you everything and you left like a jerk! Then you pushed him away once again."

"The second time was mutually agreed," I announce.

"You said you'll be quick!" she hisses.

"He told me to take my time."

"Are you so fucking stupid? That's what people usually say, but they don't mean it."

"People as in chicks?" I snort. Something flashes in her eyes and I'm afraid for my well-being.

"Edward's always been a gentle soul and very sensitive, so please be careful. He actually loves you. I think. I have no idea what he saw in a jerk like you. I'm going to bust your balls if I see him sad ever again."

I don't know what I should do: laugh or cry. Laughing wins.

"I'm serious, dude!" Bella snaps. "I had jujitsu classes in high school! And if you think I can't do it, I'll call Emmett."

I gasp. I heard that name before. Edward's ex.

"Oh, you know of him. Don't look so surprised. We're friends."

I don't understand anything, anymore. "Look, all I want to know is where the hell is Edward!" I demand.

She giggles. "He's at my house with Carlie. They're sick. Alice decided to cook last night. It ended up with the two of them down the toilet."

"Oh, no! Is he okay?"

"Didn't you hear me? He's been food poisoned. Chicken soup may help. Do you still remember the address?"

I blink then nod. She grins and pats my cheek.

"You're a good guy after all. Just don't hurt him again."

"I wouldn't let you test your kung fu skills on me," I tease.

"Jujitsu, dude!" Bella moans. "People confuse them all the time. Everything is about kung fu nowadays."

I decide to leave. "Thanks, Bella."

"Be careful."

I fly to her house, just with one stop by the store to buy that pre-cooked soup thing. It's better than nothing.

I ring the doorbell then knock. I'm relentless.

The door finally opens, but it's not who I want. It's Alice.

Bella didn't mention anything about her. Damn.

"Jasper!"

I'm amazed she remembers me. Maybe Bella called.

"Hello. I need to see Edward," I gasp out.

"I'm sorry. He went home."

"Oh…that's…okay. Is he feeling better?" I'm stalling.

"Is that a new way to ask of his address?" she giggles.

Just like that, I have his address and with a wink from little Alice I learn that Edward's parents aren't home. She makes me promise I won't get in trouble and I'll use protection and lots of lube. That turns my cheeks red.

I arrive at the address Alice gave me and my jaw unhinges. Literally.

Holy fucking shit!

I wonder who his parents are and what they do. They must be rolling in money.

The house makes me think that I stepped in one of those lame movies when the poorest of the characters meets the richest one and they get together and yada yada.

I walk on shaky legs to the front door.

Figures, there's not a doorbell. On the door, at the same level with my head, is one of those lion knocker things.

After a few knocks, I hear a loud crash from the inside followed by an even louder string of curses. At least, he hasn't lost his voice.

The door opens and Edward's eyes widen. He's watching me surprised and as if I might disappear any second.


	4. Chapter 4

**JPOV**

_The door opens and Edward's eyes widen. He's watching me surprised and as if I might disappear any second._

"Are you really here?" he asks on a rough voice.

"Yeah." I nod, clearing my throat. "Uh, shit."

I run back to my bike and grab the soup. Edward is watching me amused, leaning against the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well…I missed you," I say sincerely. "And I decided to grow a pair and finally have that talk with you."

"Oh, well, then come in," Edward tells me with a smile, stepping aside.

I accidentally brush my elbow against his chest. It feels incredible.

He's not wearing a shirt, only a pair of sleep pants. Bare feet. My dick hardens because I'm such a perv when it comes to bare feet.

The door closes mutely leaving us standing in the entryway. He's eyeing me curiously.

It feels awkward and I don't like it. I raise my shaky hands and present him with the packet of soup. "Soup?" I ask, smiling shyly.

That makes him laugh and after a second, I find myself in his arms. It feels wonderful.

"I already feel better, Jasper. But thanks for the soup."

"I had no idea what was appropriate to get. I never had a sick friend. Actually I never had a friend. I don't even know if we're friends. Maybe I should just shut up," I mumble, looking down. I never know when to shut up.

"I could help you with the shutting up part," Edward jokes. "And of course, you're my friend."

"Please, shut me up," I beg pathetically. The next second, his warm mouth his covering mine.

My hands wrap in his hair while his go to my ass. It doesn't take me long to realize he wants me to wrap my legs around him, and when I do, my back hits the wall behind. I've never been so frenzied with anyone, but then again, I never waited so much to get in someone's pants.

We started on the wrong foot. Edward and me. I'm truly glad it worked out.

"What are you wearing?" he rasps against my neck, clearly amused.

"Clothes, you?" I answer defensively. Is he going to make fun of me?

"You haven't changed one bit. That's great actually," Edward says into my ear, grazing his teeth on my lobe. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, I know, but…I like this," I admit, catching his cheeks in my palms and kissing him deeply. He hums against my lips, bucking his hips into mine, letting me feel how hard he is.

And I'm hard too. So fucking hard.

But he's right. We have to talk.

Sighing, I lean away and slowly plant my feet back on the ground. "Let's talk," I tell him quietly.

Smiling, Edward takes my hand and leads me up the marble stairs. On the wall are pictures of him and as we ascend further he's older in the pictures. Interesting. Totally posh house.

"You were a cute baby," I comment, eyeing the pictures.

He snorts, squeezing my hand. "Try to ignore the photos, please. I've been trying to convince Mom to take them down. She won't have it."

I laugh. "So you're alone? Or am I going to meet her?"

"Dad took her on vacation. I'm alone for the week." Then he stops and turns to me, looking surprised. "How did you know where I live?"

"Well, I went to the bank to pay back the money, you know? I met with Bella and she told me you were at her house with Carlie. I went there and Alice directed me here. You don't mind, right?" I ask worried.

"Do you see me minding? If we didn't have to talk…" He clears his throat then sighs loudly.

We reach the second floor and he opens a door, stepping aside. "My room."

I glance at him amused then go into his room. It's clear he doesn't want to live here anymore, or maybe there's still a teenager hidden in his body.

There's a big bed in the middle of the room, a couch against a wall with a desk near and on the opposite wall, there's a bookcase filled with DVDs, CDs and books. It looks like it's about to fall over.

Edward sits on the couch and watches me as I take in his room.

"It's not much. I don't think I changed a thing since I was in high school."

Just like I thought. "Why don't you move out?" I blurt out.

"I'm getting there. I have my eyes on a house on the outskirts of the city, but I still need a few more grand. It comes empty so I need money for furniture and such. But I'm sure the house will…be bought by someone else." He sounds so sad…it breaks my heart.

All he wants is to move out of this house, away from his parents. What respectable thirty-two year old lives with his folks?

Shit. Why did I have to think of his age?

"Can I help you?" I whisper, sitting next to him.

He watches me curiously. "Help me?"

"Yes. I could…lend you some money. I can see how much you want this." It's almost laugh-worthy what I'm offering. Me, who didn't have enough money to survive just a month ago, offering him money to buy his house.

There's hope in his green eyes, but as soon as it appears, it's gone. "I can't accept it, Jasper. You need that money more than me."

"What for? I don't need much for us to live normally. I'm over the buying expensive shit stage, though I can't say the same for Pussy. She seems to love Purina." I chuckle nervously. "Please, let me help."

He meets my eyes and I see some unknown emotion in his. "Would you do that for me? A practical stranger?"

"You're my friend, remember? Friends help each other," I remind him seriously.

"Thanks, Jasper. I mean it."

I grin and pat his knee. "Anytime."

Silence fills the room as we're trying to find the right way to start a conversation. I'm thinking frantically of what to say when I see his hand rubbing his tummy.

"How are you feeling?" I ask concerned.

"A lot better than last night. I should have known better than to eat what Alice cooked." He throws me a crooked smile. "She's the worst cook out there."

"Ouch. I'm sorry. How about that soup?" I suggest.

"It sounds great. I'll be right downstairs," he says. I feel my eyebrows rising. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, sure. Where do I find a pot?"

"The second cupboard near the fridge," he instructs me before shuffling to his en-suite. I go to the kitchen after retrieving the packet from the entry hall's floor.

The soup is done quickly and while we eat, Edward fills me in a little more about his life. I tell him about Aro and how much he helped me over the past few years. I explain about Marcus, Aro's friend, request in painting that blasted penis. That has Edward choking on his gulp of soup.

"It's amusing until it isn't," I say vehemently. "Where the hell am I going to find the perfect penis?" I snap.

"You should send an advertisement at some newspaper or magazine, lie about why you need men…and when they present to you, tell them to drop the pants so you see their dongs."

Now it's my turn to snort in laughter. "I'll probably get arrested if I do that," I contemplate.

"Possibly. You didn't find anything in magazines?" He seems like he really wants to help.

"Well, not really. They're not perfect, you know? But who the heck knows what the perfect dick looks like?" I shrug.

His cheeks pink and a hand goes into his hair. "Can I help?" he asks so softly I'm sure I'm imagining it.

"Do you know anyone who can fit this request?" I ask amused. This conversation is beyond weird.

"I might…?" Edward smiles mischievously.

"You do?"

He points a finger to his chest then bursts in a fit of laughter.

"Do you think this is funny? Seriously? If it weren't for the amount of money he offered, I wouldn't have given it any thought," I hiss through my teeth.

"Hey, don't get angry. I wasn't joking, by the way." He juts his chin out and peers at me through half closed eyes.

He wants me to paint his dick.

I thought I was insane, but I might have found my rival in Edward.

"Do you have a fever or something?"

"I'm serious, Jasper. I want to help you. Please?" he begs.

"Oh… Really?" I shout amazed. "You realize that you have to be…" I gesticulate to him, at a loss of words.

"Naked? Hard? Posing? Yep. I'll do it. Besides, we would have seen each other naked at some point. Right? I mean… if you want….we haven't talked about that yet," he mumbles.

"Uh, yeah. I thought about it. I want you," I admit to the plate.

"Then it's settled."

After cleaning the dishes, we go back to his room and listen to some music while we gradually move closer and closer until he's almost on my lap. I can't take it anymore so I grab his arm and tug him closer, crashing my mouth to his. Our teeth clash but I don't care.

I need more. So much more.

More sweet kisses.

More contact.

More Edward.

He straddles my hips and starts rubbing against me, moaning loudly.

"I knew you were coming," Edward murmurs in my ear. "Alice called me."

I'm dazed and I don't care if he knew. So what? I latch my lips to his Adam's apple and suck.

"I knew we'd get here so I prepared," he adds shyly.

That gets my attention. "You prepared?" I ask surprised, my hand going to his ass and feeling between his cheeks. There's something hard and when I press my knuckles onto it, Edward groans and his head falls on my shoulder.

I need to see it. "Go to the bed. On all fours."

He scrambles up and complies quickly. And because he wants to kill me, he loses the pants on the way.

I pull at my clothes until I'm naked too. When I'm standing right behind him, I have to bite my lip at the sight that greets me.

Edward's ass cheeks are parted by a big plug. I remember his admission to loving toys – plugs, especially.

"Do you have some lube around?" I wonder aloud.

"Top drawer. There are some condoms too," Edward instructs me.

"A bit presumptuous, huh?" I joke.

"I like to be prepared. It's horrible not to have those handy."

"You're right. Are you sure about this? We're not rushing into this?" I ask, suddenly unsure.

"Jasper, I've been wanting this since…you stepped into my office."

"Me too," I say honestly. "I had so many dirty thoughts that day." I laugh nervously, retrieving the lube.

I move to kneel behind him and start by rotating the butt plug a little then slowly extracting it. Edward moans loudly and I'm glad we're alone.

Whoa! He's so fucking beautiful.

I can't help but stare at his hole once the toy is out. Without thinking much, I lean forward and stick my tongue into him. Closing my eyes, I hum in pleasure.

I need him.

I have to feel his tight muscles gripping my dick.

After a little more teasing, I wrap my dick in a condom and squirt more lube on his rosebud. Fuck. I have to focus on something else or I'll come before I start.

"Jasper, are you going to fuck me or what?" Edward inquires, looking over his shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper, caressing his left cheek. "When's the last time you…" I can't finish my question.

"I've been wearing the plug for five hours now."

"A real dick, Edward," I insist. The plug can't reach all the spots a dick can.

"About six months ago, I think. Some bar hook up," he explains, shrugging.

Six months? Holy shit.

"Okay." I take a big breath and guide my dick to his entrance. "Tell me to stop when it becomes too much," I warn him.

"Don't worry about me."

But I do worry. Because I care about him.

My hands squeeze his hips as I push into him deeper and deeper until our balls touch. My knees are shaking with the exertion of not moving.

"Move," he almost wails. "I need to feel….you move, Jasper."

Who am I to deny him? Holding onto him tightly, I start moving and it's heavenly. It has never felt this good. I fit perfectly inside him.

And after I can't hold myself anymore, I push his chest to the mattress and lean over him, pounding his ass. Yes, so amazing.

Edward's moaning my name along with "shit," "fuck," "holy crap" and "right there."

I found that spot. I feel smug as I piston inside him, making sure I tap his prostate. I sneak one of my hands in front of him and grasp his cock. It feels long, but not very thick. I can't wait to see it.

"Are you close, darlin'?" I whisper into his ear.

"Yesss!" he mewls.

He's not close. He's right there…on the brink of the orgasm.

It's my duty to send him over the edge.

I raise his hips as I kneel behind him before I start moving faster than before. The sounds in the room are our ragged breaths and skin slapping on skin. I'm tugging at his dick as I tap his sweet spot.

His orgasm takes me by surprise. And fuck, he squeezes me so hard. He's milking my cock and I keep moving slowly until I fall onto his back.

"Wow," Edward mumbles. "You're great."

"Thanks," I reply cheekily, kissing the spot where his shoulder blades meet. His back is so freaking white, like all of him and there are some moles. I have the sudden urge to connect them with licks and kisses.

His body is a treasure map and I'm the treasure hunter. I bet that the real treasure is between his legs.

"Turn around," I command softly.

"You're sort of on my back, besides I feel so good here," he mutters into the pillow.

I slip out of him and tie the condom before throwing it to his rubbish bin then I sit Indian style at the foot of his bed.

"Why do you want me to turn?"

I chuckle. "You've got to let the artist inspect his future muse," I say seriously.

Edward snorts and rolls on his back. "I don't have what you want to see right now. Give it fifteen minutes or so."

His limp dick rests on his left hip begging to be touched. Even limp, it's beautiful.

"And if I touch it?" I whisper, crawling to his side and running my hand over his stomach.

We both giggle when his dick gives a small jump after I run the tip of my finger over it. I might have just found the perfect man genitalia – to quote the old dude.

Edward shudders as his dick becomes alive under my fingers. Slowly.

"Maybe ten minutes if you keep that up," he quips amused.

"Ten minutes is a respectable time," I say, nodding.

"Respectable for an older guy? Or for you?" Edward asks between chuckles.

"We're talking about age?" I moan, meeting his eyes.

"We've been dodging that subject." He shrugs.

"I don't mind that you're older. Really." I stare at him seriously trying to make him see it. The corner of his mouth lifts up. "Aro's wife is almost twenty years younger," I blurt out. "I don't judge him, and I can tell they really love each other."

"Aro? Your professor?"

I nod once, not meeting his eyes. When he sits up and cups my cheek in his big palm, I see something shining in his green eyes.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me. I was truly afraid the age thing was a deal-breaker."

I look at him as if he is crazy. "I can't allow the irrational thoughts to tell me to stay away when the rest of my body wants you."

"The rest of your body?" Edward grins then presses a kiss to my lips.

"Yes, especially this thing in my chest. It's beating faster than usual," I whisper keeping eye contact. I hope Bella was right in telling me about his feelings. I can't afford to make a mistake.

"Yes, stupid thing in the thoracic cavity." He smiles softly, stroking my cheek. I melt into his touch, closing my eyes. Then I feel his lips on mine and he's kissing me deeply, pouring some emotion into it.

I'm not even afraid of what it means. I want to kiss him more. Just like this.

We transit into slow sex that I don't want to label just yet, but it feels so fucking good. My lips stay on his Adam's apple as I move slowly in and out of his tight hole while his hands are everywhere – my hair, my shoulders, my back, my ass, my thighs.

Being emotionally and physically exhausted, we fall asleep right after we come. I was always a snuggler. Edward looked surprised at me when I nestled under his arm, but didn't comment on it.

I wake up with a start at some point during the night. I had the weirdest dream about being attacked by cats. Then I realize Pussy is all alone.

What time is it?

Oh, shit! She's not used to be alone.

I slide away from Edward and find my phone. Four in the morning. Crap.

I look back at him sleeping soundly and I can't find it in me to wake him up so I grab a piece of paper and write that I had to go, but we'll talk in the morning. I feel horrible for leaving.

Once I'm dressed, I rush out of the house and roll the bike a few feet until I jump on it and start it.

When I enter my studio, Pussy simply jumps in my arms, mewling loudly and rubbing her head under my chin.

"I'm really sorry, kitty." I kiss her head. "You can blame Edward. He's too addictive for his own good."

She hisses and claws at my shirt when I want to put her down.

Okay, we'll cuddle for a while.

I am still tired so I go to the bed and am soon asleep with the cat nestled in my arms. There's a nagging feeling at the back of my mind for just leaving like it had been a one night stand.

It wasn't. Far from it.

I want more nights near Edward.

I can visualize myself next to him for a long time.

Lazy mornings spent in bed. Cooking side by side. Watching TV together. Greeting him at the door when he comes home. Hurried sex sessions. Slow and meaningful sex sessions.

I startle and sit up shaken from my dream. It felt so real.

After a few seconds, I realize that my phone is ringing. That woke me up, probably.

"Hello?" I mumble, yawning.

"You left!" The person on the other end hisses annoyed.

"I wrote you a note," I defend myself.

"You…what? Where?" Edward asks softly. He didn't even see it, just jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Well, look around you before you judge me. Unlike you, I have a pet to take care of and I couldn't leave her alone for so long," I tell him.

"I just woke up and you weren't here," he says on a small voice. "Sorry."

I clear my throat and scratch my head. "You busy today?"

"I have to go to work, but after I'm free," Edward tells me sadly. "I wish I could call in sick."

"Why not?"

"I'm the best in my field." There's a small pause. "You can come by for dinner. I'll show you the house," he suggests.

I think he's talking about the house he wants to buy. "Alright. Can I bring Pussy with me?"

"Obviously. I don't want you to run away again. I'd hoped we'd eat breakfast together." That voice…he's using that melted chocolate voice.

"Tomorrow," I promise.

"It's a date. I have to go now, though. My work phone is already ringing."

"Oh, have a good day," I say uncertainly.

"Thanks. You too. Bye, Jasper."

"Good bye, Edward." I hang up and fall back on the bed. "We're having a sleepover," I tell Pussy who's already having her morning shower.

I swear she spends the whole day licking her body. When she's bored, she's licking. And she's bored most of the time.

I want to go to him with something so I search through some of my magazines and find a muffin recipe. It's probably the only thing I know to make without burning it.

While the muffins are in the oven, I shower, shave, try to tame my hair and choose a few clothes for my sleepover.

At six I park in front of Edward's house. All the lights are out, but they're not needed yet so it didn't surprise me, but when I pound the door for five times and knock constantly and he doesn't answer…I worry.

I plop down on his front step and take my phone out. It rings and rings and when I'm about to hang up, he answers.

"Jasper, fuck! I'm…still at work." He sounds apologetic. "You can find the key on the doorframe. Mom's not very original."

I'm floored that he trusts me so much. "Maybe I should just go…"

"No, don't leave. Please. I won't stay longer. I'm finishing here then I'm coming home."


	5. Chapter 5

**JPOV**

" _No, don't leave. Please. I won't stay longer. I'm finishing here then I'm coming home."_

Letting myself in his house, I deposit the muffins on the counter and let Pussy explore the house. It's a funny sight to see her looking around then rubbing her body over everything, marking the place.

I don't want to call for pizza so I start snooping around until I find a box of pasta. I set to work on a sauce and when I hear the front door opening, my heart jumps in my throat.

 _Shit_.

I hope that's Edward.

_What if his parents are back early?_

I'm fucked.

_Let it be Edward._

I turn off the knob at the stove as Pussy jumps from the chair she installed herself on earlier then trots out of the kitchen with her tail held high.

I walk timidly to the hallway and find Edward petting Pussy. He looks up at me and licks his lips.

"Hello, Jasper. I'm glad you stayed, but you shouldn't have cooked."

"Hi." I smile shyly.

"I missed you," he admits, getting up and enveloping me in his arms. "I could get used to this," he whispers into my ear.

"What's that?" I whisper back, kissing his jaw. I want to lick it. And bite it.

"You cooking. You greeting me when I get home."

I chuckle nervously. That was my thought from early this morning. "Actually, Pussy greeted you."

"And now she's marking me as her owner too by rubbing against my legs," Edward says amused. "Damn. It's tickling." He jumps back.

"Puss, stop!" I say authoritatively. She looks at me annoyed and goes back to rubbing her head over Edward's socked feet. "Sorry about her." I shrug.

"She's great. I used to have a cat when I was little. It was Mom's, so it didn't stay around much. Fluffy." He smiles at the memory.

"Okay, mister! Go, wash your hands because dinner awaits," I say in a horrible British accent.

"On my way, kind sir." Edward kisses my cheek before taking the stairs two at a time on his way upstairs.

The air around us is much lighter. I guess sleeping together loosened us up.

I plate the food and am looking for a spot to put Pussy's food when I feel arms encircling me from behind. Edward nuzzles my ear, his day-worth of stubble is scratching my neck pleasantly.

"I love Italian food," he murmurs. "Did someone tell you that?"

"Actually, I took liberty to snoop around," I tell him slightly worried.

"Oh, shit!" he gasps making me turn around to see his wide eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You cooked!" He looks like he's having a panic attack. "M-m-om…"

"Uh…" I frown, beyond confused. "I'm Jasper."

"I know." Edward takes a gulp of air. "Okay…we'll eat everything and clean then restock."

"I didn't mean to do anything… I'm sorry," I apologize.

"It's not your fault. I appreciate the gesture, but Mom's really obsessive-compulsive when it comes to the kitchen. As long as we clean up and replace what you used, she won't mind … at least, I don't think she will."

"Damn, I understand why you want to move away," I say under my breath.

"The house! Right. I'll show you pictures after we eat," Edward says excitedly.

"Before we eat…is there a bowl or something I can use for cat food?"

He shoots me a confused look before bursts in laughter. "Sorry. I almost forgot."

I roll my eyes. "No, it is for me. I'm the new version of Al Bundy," I say sarcastically.

Edward grabs a cereal bowl and hands it to me. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect. Thanks." I open the can of Purina and dump the contents in the bowl. As if summoned, Pussy rushes in the kitchen and starts mewling. "Here you go, sweet thang." I scratch her head with my index finger, putting the bowl on the floor. She delves in the second she can reach the food.

"Sweet thang?" Edward asks curiously.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I call her," I explain embarrassed.

"Are you from the South?"

"One of our care takers was from Texas. I caught the twang. It was catchy." I am rambling.

"It's sexy," Edward whispers with a cheeky grin.

"Is that so, darlin'?" I tease him.

He moans and hugs me. "Are you hungry for food?" he murmurs in my ear, licking it.

I turn in his arms and kiss his lips. We fell into this so easily. It feels like yesterday when I hated him.

"Darlin', I cooked for you. We have to eat then we can do whatever you want," I say amused when he pouts.

"Okay. Feed me, Jasper," he says seductively making my cock stir to life.

Edward sits on one of the chairs and drags me onto his lap. I feed him because I want to and he looks surprised that I actually listened to him. And the little tease is making it hard for me, licking his lips, moaning, watching me through heavy lidded eyes and keeping me pressed tightly to his lap where I can feel his erection.

I feed myself while he chews, and when a piece of pasta remains hanging over my lower lip, I don't have time to suck it in. Edward's there, doing the Lady and the Tramp move until our lips meet and then our tongues tangle up in some sort of battle. He can be so romantic sometimes.

Everyone is right about Edward being a gentle soul. He's simply amazing.

Once the dishes are cleaned up, we move to his room and he shows me the pictures of the house he wants to buy.

It's the most beautiful house I've seen in my life.

"You need to have it," I blurt out after the third picture he shows me. The reverent tone he uses when he describes the house makes me sad that he can't have what he wants.

"It's still on sale. I'll contact the real estate agent this weekend," Edward muses.

"No!" I shout. He looks surprised at me. "Do it now. Right now, Edward. I'll give you the money," I beg him.

"Are you sure?" He makes sure we still have a deal.

"Yes." I put his phone in his palm. "Call."

Half an hour later, he hangs up. His eyes meet mine. "I have until tomorrow at three o'clock to pay for it or someone else will take it. Cash." He looks devastated. "I can't. I'm working. I'm busy. I want the house." He looks like he's about to have a panic attack.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll do it. Just tell me what to do," I offer, having no idea what I'm getting myself into.

"You'd do that for me?" he asks shocked. "No, I can't ask you to…"

"Hey! Look at me, Edward. I'll help you."

There are actual tears in his eyes. "That's the nicest thing anyone has done for me," he whispers.

"I can't compete with Bella. She gave you a child," I say lightly making him smile softly. "There's the smile." I kiss his cheek.

We spend the next half an hour talking about the house and what documents I have to make sure that are there, what to ask the woman, to give her the money, and all that.

As a reward, I get the best blow job I ever received, and when I want to reciprocate, he shakes his head and kisses my lips. "It's for you tonight."

"Well then let me take advantage of your situation and start the drawing." I laugh making him blush.

Damn, his cock is perfection. It's exactly how I imagined the prefect cock would be.

I'm already in my artist set of mind so when the pad flies from my hand, I shout only to have a warm mouth covering my own.

"I need you. You're so fucking hot, Jasper. _Fuck me_."

It's my turn to moan. "What happened to this being about me?"

"In my defense, I had no idea how hot you looked while you worked," Edward whispers, licking my neck. "I want to be on top."

"Sure." I'm not going to deny him.

It's even better than last night. I never felt like this with my previous partners. He is bringing a soft side out of me.

Edward moves languidly over me, sinking deep then rising almost all the way up, while being vocal. I love hearing how much he's enjoying us. Because I love the way he feels around my cock. He knows when to squeeze his walls, when to reach to my balls and give them a squeeze or when to simply jerk himself off. The last bit is my undoing. Watching him jerk off while fucking himself on me makes my back arch off the bed and shoot deep inside him.

"Shit," I grunt, falling back on the bed.

Edward slumps on top of me like a huge leech, glued to me. I hug him tightly, kissing his sweaty hairline. He only mumbles something unintelligible before he starts snoring softly.

I can't find it in me to move him away, so I just shift a little until I slip out of him then tug the blanket over us. We'll deal in the morning with the cool cum.

"Ow," I groan in pain. Not the best way to wake up.

It felt like a layer of skin was ripped off my stomach.

"Sorry, sweetie. We should have cleaned up," Edward says from the foot of the bed.

"Oh, okay. Do you have morphine for when I take the condom off my dick?" I mumble, wincing at the thought.

"Ouch." He chuckles.

"Not funny, man!" I moan and throw a pillow at him.

"Want help?" he asks softly, returning to my side. I nod, afraid of how painful this experience will be. "Okay. Here." He hands me back the pillow. "Bite it in case it hurts."

He's so caring and great and I think I'm falling in – HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Jesus Christ!

There are tears in my eyes, but the blasted condom is off.

"It's off," Edward announces proudly to me.

"OW!" I shout.

He bursts out laughing. I wonder if he lost his mind. I'm in pain here and he's laughing his ass off.

"You're like Tom…yelling after half an hour."

"Tom?" It's hard to think when it feels like my cock lost some skin. I want to hug it, which will be weird.

"Tom, the cat from _Tom and Jerry_?" he hints, cocking his head to the side.

I nod and whimper, crossing my legs. Fuck. It hurts.

_Note to self: Never, ever leave the condom on your dick over night._

"Does it hurt badly?" Edward asked softly, putting his hand on my thigh.

"Go and get ready for work," I mumble.

"Jasper, maybe…"

"Go, Edward. I'll survive. I think." I chuckle.

He gets up and goes to the bathroom. Naked.

Damn. He looks so fine.

I tug a pair of boxers on me, whimpering when the material touches my sensitive, poor dick.

"You want breakfast, Sweet Cheeks?" I call out to the bathroom.

A moment later, Edward pokes his head out, toothbrush hanging from his mouth. He glares playfully then looks over his shoulder before grinning at me. "Sounds good," he says spitting toothpaste in the process and cracking me up.

I start the coffee and I'm working on toast when I feel his arms around me. "How's your little friend?" he whispers in my ear.

"Barely alive," I say honestly.

"Do you want some ointment or something? It's my fault for falling asleep." He kisses up and down my neck making me shiver.

I turn my head and meet him for a kiss, but refuse to deepen it since I didn't brush my teeth.

We were interrupted by a loud mewl from my feet.

Shit. Pussy.

"Hey, sweet thang," I whisper and scoop her off the floor, cuddling her to me. She purrs happily. "Hungry?" She looks at me expectantly then turns to Edward and makes to go to him. I pass her to him and prepare her breakfast quickly.

"Your cat is spoiled, Jasper."

"That she is. My little furry friend." I take her back and hug her tightly, kissing her head. "I've neglected her lately."

"You'll have to share him, Pussy," Edward says seriously, letting only a soft chuckle escape him. "We're going to be two lucky spoiled bastards." He strokes her head making her purr.

"That's too much attention for you, Puss. Now, go and eat." I put her down, but she goes to Edward and rubs against his legs.

He laughs, picking her up again. "I think she likes me."

That's how he ended up eating with Pussy on his lap. She is sneaky and it didn't take long to find Edward's weak spot.

At home, we have rules about eating. She eats in her corner and never complains.

We tell him goodbye at the door, and it feels once again as if we've been together for an eternity, not two days.

I know I have to leave, but I find myself lingering on the stairway and admiring the pictures he hates. He was such a chubby, cute baby and as he grew up his features became more angular, manly. I bet he broke many hearts when he was a teenager.

I finally get to his room, take a quick shower, brush my teeth then prepare for the meeting I have. Edward told me to borrow one of his suits to make me look smart and all business.

I choose the same one I wore at the exhibition.

The exhibition…

It seems so far away.

Like ages passed, not mere weeks – a month.

I'm combing my hair when my phone rings from the bed making Pussy hiss at it.

"It's just your new best friend," I tell her, rolling my eyes. "Hey, Sweet Cheeks," I answer laughing.

"Quit it, Goldie Locks!"

"Oh, did you think a lot before you came up with that?"

"Not really. Listen, are you still home?"

"Just getting ready to leave. Why?" I ask, petting my cat.

"I need some files, I forgot. Hold on," he says softly. "I'm coming!" he shouts. "Tell him to wait, I'm busy!" he shouts again after a small pause. "Jeez! I'm asking for the files, here!"

"Tell me where the files are and I'll bring them," I urge him realizing how important they are.

"On my desk. Left corner, at the back. The folder is blue and has a black V on it."

I shuffle there and spot it instantly. "Got it. I'll be there quickly."

"Thanks, Jasper. For fuck's sake, I'm ju-" He hangs up, yelling at someone.

I get the folder and the documents for the house and hurry out of the house. I lock up, get on my bike and gun it to the bank.

Alice is waiting at the front office for me. She's tense, but she smiles when she sees me.

"Hi! Everything okay?" I probe.

"Hi, Jasper. Yes. I'll get this to Edward." She takes the folder from me.

"I need to see him about the money for the house," I tell her.

"He's buying it? Really? Amazing!" she chirps.

I shouldn't have said anything. She didn't know.

We walk through the long and narrow hallway. Edward is leaning against Bella's desk, hands in his pockets talking with an old man. To my surprise, when he turns, I see that he's Aro's friend. Marcus…whatever his name was. The perfect genitalia guy.

He recognizes me and grins, coming to shake my hand. I'm dumbstruck.

Edward watches the exchange with wide eyes. "You know Mr. Volturi?" he asks me.

_Volturi?_

Aro's last name is… Holy shit. Marcus is Aro's brother – the one he always talked about as an eccentric, dirty rich man-whore. Aro's words.

"We met at his exhibit. This young man is very talented," Marcus says beaming.

I go to Edward's side. "This is the man I told you about…the one that I have to make that painting for," I whisper lowly, but Marcus hears me.

"Fabulous! You two know each other?"

We look at Marcus then at each other. What a fucked up situation.

"Can you wait just a minute, Mr. Volturi?" Edward whispers then I'm dragged into his office. "Why _the fuck_ didn't you tell me you were going to work for Marcus Volturi?"

"Because I had no idea he was Aro's brother."

"Sweetie, you know they're…mafia, right?"

"What?" I shriek.

"Shh!" Edward hisses, clapping his hand over my mouth. I can feel my heart in my throat.

"You're wrong," I say against his palm.

"He has dirty money everywhere. It's best not to associate with them."

"Edward…Aro has helped me since my first day of college, and he introduced me to Marcus – and I had no idea who he was until a minute ago. I should have known there was something sketchy."

"Relax, Goldie Locks." He kisses my forehead. "Relax. Breathe. I'll talk to him. They have good intentions most of the time."

"Why is he here?" I ask agitated.

"He moved some of his money to us and I was working in that department when he did. He wanted to talk to me, only I forgot about his file."

"Why was his file home?" I frown.

"Jasper, too many question. Think about it. What did I just tell you?"

"You'll be okay? He won't kill you, right?" I ask scared.

"You've seen too many movies." Edward grabbed an envelope from his desk. "Careful with this. It's the money for the house."

"Do I need to take out the money now?"

"That would be best," he says calmly. "Go up front. Lucy's great."

"You be careful, Sweet Cheeks. I want to see you again." I kiss his lips hungrily. "I'll miss you."

"Nothing is going to happen. He's not the kind of mafia you're thinking of." He laughs loudly.

I leave his office, say goodbye to Marcus then to the girls before shuffle to the front desk.

I take out the remains of the sum I need to pay for Edward's house. I don't regret one bit that this amount is going to someone else. It feels like I'm investing in my own future.

And I may be investing in my own future. My future with Edward.

I know that he's it for the long haul. We've known each other for only a month, and we didn't start on the right foot, but he's everything I want.

Before I leave the bank, I look once again over the documents to make sure I have everything then I push them in my backpack and go to my bike.

It takes me over an hour to get to the house. It looks grand in person.

Much, much better than the pictures.

I can visualize a future here. Edward will be so happy to finally move from his parents' house.

SHIT.

I forgot about Pussy.

I want to kick myself.

My poor cat. She must think I abandoned her.

I'm so fucking stupid sometimes.

I want to finish here quickly then go to her. We need to spend some quality time alone.

"Mr. Masen? Are you Mr. Masen?" someone asks from my right. I can hear heels clicking on the pavement so I straighten from my slouched position on my bike.


	6. Chapter 6

**JPOV**

" _Mr. Masen? Are you Mr. Masen?" someone asks from my right. I can hear heels clicking on the pavement so I straighten from my slouched position on my bike._

"I'm Mr. Masen's friend. He couldn't make it," I explain.

The woman is actually nice, unlike how I imagined her. I must be having a preconceived imagine of real estate agents.

"My name is Esme Platt," she introduces herself, extending her hand.

Whoa. There's a huge rock on her ring finger.

She blushes deeply and takes her hand back once we shook them.

"Jasper Whitlock," I tell her. "Beautiful ring."

"Thank you, Mr. Whitlock."

I follow her to the house. It's about then when it hits me hard and fast. Edward trusts me to buy his house.

My legs are shaking as we step inside.

To my utter surprise, the house is empty. Edward told me that it would come empty, but usually people leave at least one thing behind.

Not this family.

The house is squeaky clean.

Esme looks over the documents while I take a tour of the house. It's not exactly big, but it's perfect for a family of two or three. There are two bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms, one spacious sitting room that leads into the kitchen. The kitchen has a counter in the middle of it. I guess they couldn't take that with them. There's a stairway that probably leads to the attic, a small bathroom on the ground floor and a door that leads to the basement.

Not going there.

"Everything looks in order."

I jump at the sound of Esme's voice behind me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart." She pats my back. "You just have to sign for me here." She points to a spot at the bottom of the contract.

"Me?" I exclaim. "Sorry, there must be some confusion."

She looks at me worried.

"I'm just Edward's friend. Well, a little more," I mumble feeling my cheeks turn red. "But, it's his house."

"I talked to him while you were looking around. I had to make sure he indeed sent someone else." She looks apologetic, but I understood. "Mr. Masen said it was okay for you to sign."

I get a bad case goosebumps.

Seriously? That will look like… I moved in with him.

Whoa. I need a moment to grasp that piece of information.

"Do you mind if I step outside for a moment?" I ask her on a shaky voice.

"Go ahead." She nods, gesturing to the back door, which I missed earlier.

I burst out of the house and sit on the step I find there. It's cool under the material of my slacks. Edward's, actually, but whatever.

I call him because I want to make sure.

"Are you done, Goldie Locks? I want to do dinner. Out. We have to celebrate!" he answers cheerfully.

I swallow nervously. "Edward…"

"Something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Edward." I gulp, but I have no idea what. My mouth is dry. "You want me to sign those papers? It's your house."

"Sweetie, it's our house. You helped me with money," he says quietly. "And what would I do in that house alone? Jasper, you convinced me to finally settle down. Please, sign the papers. I just finished with Marcus."

"Oh, okay," I say. I'm on auto-pilot.

He wants me to sign.

He sort of asked me to move in with him.

Holy shit.

"Jazz! Do you hear me? Breathe!" I hear Edward shouting in my ear, in the phone.

"I'm okay," I mumble. "I'll see you soon."

"No. I will see you soon. I'll be there after I get food."

"What about going out?" I ask confused.

"Change of plans." He laughs.

"You're undecided, Sweet Cheeks," I joke.

"Actually, I've never been more convinced of anything in my life. Wait there for me, Goldie Locks."

"I kinda love the nicknames."

"Me too."

We hang up and I go back inside feeling lighter. Esme hands me the pen and shows me the dotted line. I sign all the papers that have to be signed.

She leaves with a wave and promise to keep in touch in case we need anything else. She offers to help with the interior design.

I stare at the keys on the counter and feel tears pooling in my eyes. I still can't believe how much my life has changed in the past couple of months.

When Edward arrives, I jump on him and hug him tightly.

"This is a nice welcome home," he whispers, pressing his lips to mine.

"I'll always welcome you like this. I promise."

He wraps his hands under my ass, keeping me up, kissing my neck. "Is it too soon to say something deeper?"

"No. I feel it too," I confess.

"Then." Edward leans his head back and looks deeply into my eyes. "I love you, Jasper. You turned my world upside down when you stepped into my office."

"I love you too, Edward. You had me at 'good morning'," I say amused, kissing him soundly.

"You had me at ruining my two grand suit when you sped by me."

"I'm sorry for that. Did I apologize?" I ask, feeling bad. "Now you know that's not how I am. I would have turned-" He cut me off with his tongue in my mouth. We kissed like that for what felt like hours, searching, sucking, and probing.

"You can apologize again. Profusely. On your knees. I promise to accept your apology." That sounds so dirty. It is dirty.

"Then lose the pants and let me make you feel good," I say seductively, hoping it sounds right. I'd hate to sound like a fool.

"I bought Mexican food. You like it?"

 _No_. "Well…"

"Kidding." He laughs. "I bought pizza."

"You're such a fucking tease, Edward."

He grins and pecks my lips. "Show me the house, Goldie Locks."

"After I eat something. I'm starved. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast," I complain.

"I'm sorry to keep you from food, Jazz. But if it makes you feel better, I didn't eat either."

We go to the sitting room and take a seat on the floor, with our backs leaning against the wall.

Once the pizza box is empty, I lay down with my head on his lap. It feels so good. Edward's long fingers are playing with my hair and I'm so content I could fall asleep.

Until his phone starts buzzing against my head.

"Sorry," he whispers and extracts it deftly. "Hi, Mom."

I sigh and close again my eyes. I don't want to disturb his conversation, but I don't want to leave his side either.

Edward chuckles. "She's not stray, Mom. She's my friend's cat."

"Pussy!" I shout, sitting up.

I feel like such an idiot.

I forgot about her.

Again.

"Yes, don't worry about her." Edward pats my leg. "I'm out, why? Wait how do you know…? You're home?" he groans. "Oh, yeah." Now he looks sad. "Sure, I'll come soon… Okay, bye."

"They're back early?" I whisper.

"Yeah. Dad ate seafood, even though he can't." He purses his lips. "I'm sorry, Jazz. This is not the way I wanted you to meet them."

"You don't have to introduce us if…"

"I have to," he insists. "First, Pussy is still at my house. Second, I want my parents to meet the man who stole my heart."

That sends a shiver up my spine and makes me grab his head and kiss him deeply. We get lost in each other and I know that we could so easily say 'fuck it' and just end this beautiful day here on the floor, naked, but he has to go home.

We lock up and Edward offers to drive me, but I tell him that I'm not leaving my bike. Reluctantly, we part and drive home separately, yet close to each other. I'm always close to his car.

As I dismount, I feel a wave of nerves rush through me. Edward takes my hand and smiles comfortingly, it doesn't do much. My stomach is still churning.

He opens the door and Pussy jumps on me almost instantly. I hug her tightly, apologizing for leaving her alone for so long.

Then a woman with graying hair steps out of the kitchen and beams at us.

"You must be Jasper!"

I look shocked at her. Did Edward talk about me with her? But a look at him shows me he's just as surprised as I am.

"Yes, ma'am, that's me," I answer in a shaky voice.

"We spoke on the phone, correct? I should have known there was something. Edward never slept over unless it was at Bella's."

"Mooom!"

It's quite adorable how he can still get embarrassed by his mother.

"What sweetie? Let's keep it real. When's the last time you-"

"Mom, please! Let's not get there," he whispers.

She sighs and hugs me. "It's so good to meet you!"

"Likewise, ma'am," I say smiling. It's not that bad.

Edward grabs the sleeve of my jacket and drags me up the stairs; once in his room, he closes the door loudly.

"Damn. I can't tell you how happy I am we got the house."

"She's acting like a mom, Sweet Cheeks." I make sure to pinch his cheek leaving it rosy. He bats my hand and rubs his cheek.

"Tell me about Marcus," I suggest, trying to take his mind off his mom, and learn more about the Volturi family.

"When I said mafia, I didn't mean guns and sketchy deaths. I'm sorry. He just sells paintings on the black market. I don't want you there, because you're better than that. And Aro saw it– that's why he protected and pimped you, that's why his brother asked for such an extravagant painting."

"I could get arrested?"

"Jazz, they could make you copy paintings…and then, yes, that's a possibility. You can do the painting Marcus wanted, but…don't accept anything else they offer. Please, for me," he begs me.

"I didn't even start the penis."

"There's time. Once we move in the new house, we can install you in the attic. What do you say?"

"Really?" I ask in awe. He thought about this. A lot. "I really love you," I admit.

"And I, you." Edward kisses my nose.

When we descend, I meet his father, who I learn is still a respectable lawyer even if he's two years shy of retirement. He's a great person.

Both of his parents are excited to hear that Edward bought the house.

I learn that Edward's birthday is approaching, while he excuses himself to the bathroom. His mom is sneaky, but I like her. Actually, both his parents are amazing.

From this moment, everything changed in my life.

We meet every evening at the new house and work on it; sometimes, I meet over the day with Ms. Platt and talk about the design of each room. Edward gave me free reign since I'm an artist as he called me.

Speaking of being artist, I got a few calls from a few galleries wanting to show my work and when I told Edward, he threw his brush away and attacked me. The painting was postponed until next day.

We had a few fights over the stuff we bought, but in the end one of us caved, realizing the other was right. It wasn't hard to decide on most of the furniture because we shared the same taste, mostly. I had to agree to disagree with him on a horrid yellow carpet for the bathroom. I couldn't understand its purpose, but if he liked it, I agreed in the end.

He had to agree with me on the attic subject. Since it is going to be my work area, I want to decorate as I please, but of course Edward decided he didn't like something or another. That night, I left the house angry and went to my studio. Not one hour later, he was at my door apologizing.

We are currently painting the rooms. Edward took over the living room, while I am stuck with what will be our bedroom. It's so much more complicated than what I thought it would be like.

The walls are a pale green, but there are some spots the roller brush couldn't reach so I need a normal brush. They're all held prisoners by Edward.

Wiping my brow with my shirt, I head to him. "Medium size brush needed," I announce cheerfully as I reach the living room.

Holy shit.

My eyes nearly pop out when I see Edward. I forget about the brush. There's something else I need.

I need him and his fine ass.

He's wearing some red shorts that are smudged in every possible color, his shirt is around his head like a bandana while he's shaking his delicious ass on some song his iPod is playing. That was the first thing he did when we arrived this morning was to plug in the dock for his iPod.

"What do you need?" he asks distracted.

"You," I moan, walking to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "Fuck, Sweet Cheeks. I need you so badly."

"You can have me. I'm yours, Jazz."

My hands drop to his buttons and after a few tries I get them open. He helps me by taking his pants off. The naughty boy isn't wearing underwear.

I deftly unbutton my own jeans and have them around my ankles in no time. Then I kneel behind him and do what I've wanted to do for a long time.

I bite his ass cheek.

Edward groans loudly, dropping his hands on the windowsill with a loud smack. I focus on his hole and tentatively probe it with my tongue making him hiss.

He's going to love it.

I keep rimming him until he starts whining that he needs me inside. I can't refuse him so I stand and press on his lower back, arranging him better. He shuffles back a few steps, widening his legs.

It's been two days since Edward allowed me to bareback him. I'm still hesitant at doing it, but he insists it feels much better. I know that better than him.

I can feel so much more and when I hit his sweet spot, I'm in heaven.

Edward shakes his ass and moans, grabbing my attention. I can't help but laugh at his impatience. Uncharacteristically I slap his ass to silently tell him to be patient. It has the opposite effect, driving him wild.

Finally, I step closer and coat my dick with the lube I extracted from my pocket. Then I push past his tight ring of muscles. My eyes roll in the back of my head as his hot ass engulfs me inch by inch.

He pushes back to get me in deeper. "Harder, Jasper. Fuck me."

I hold tightly onto his hips and start ramming into him. He's shouting, his voice trembling as I shake his body with my quick movements.

"Aaaah! Yee-es! Ohhh! Right there!" he whines when I push deeper, hitting his prostate. "Yeesss, Jaaspeeer. Yes."

"You feel so good, Edward," I moan, splaying my hand on his shoulder for leverage as I start moving even faster.

It's going to be quick and I don't want quick. Not today.

He has no idea of the surprise I prepared him. After all, it is his birthday.

I slip out of him making him turn to me with crazed, lust-filled eyes.

"Why did you stop?" he asks panicked. "Jazzy." He sounds about ready to burst in tears.

"What did you call me?" I shout horrified. "Please tell me I didn't hear right," I plead him.

Who the fuck would like to be called Jazzy? During sex.

Edward grabs the front of my shirt and tugs me closer. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop. I need you. I'm so close. Please, please, please."

Holy shit. He _is_ crying.

There are actual tears in his eyes.

Feeling bad for causing him distress, I hoist him up and press his back to the wall. He shakes his left leg free of the shorts and then wraps both of them around my waist as his hands go between us in search of my dick.

"Hey, easy. I'm not going anywhere," I whisper trying to soothe him. "I just wanted to change the position," I explain.

Edward nods jerkily, sniffing and giving me a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I panicked. I thought you finally woke up and decided you didn't want an older partner."

"Don't be stupid." I kiss him deeply. "I always want you."

With that confession, I sheath back home, deep up his ass. My lips latch to his neck and I start sucking on a spot there. Edward raises my shirt and I separate from him, allowing him to take it off. As I return to the hickey I'm about to create, I feel him stiffen under me.

"That's creepy," he whispers.

"You don't like hickeys?" I ask worried. _Well, crap._

I eye the red spot worried.

"Your cat is a creep, baby. She's watching us fuck while she licks her lady bits. How sick?" he chuckles.

I look over my shoulder and see Pussy on top of the counter – I can't even be upset because she's there. She's staring at us interested, with her leg held up and licks from time to time at her _lady bits_ as Edward put it.

"Don't mind her. She's probably just horny." I laugh and kiss his mouth.

His fingers dig into my shoulders as he braces himself on me. One of my hands grips his left hip while the other is splayed on the wall next to his head. All too soon we're a mess of pants and grunts as we start moving again. This time we don't stop.

Edward's reduced to blabbering again while I groan loudly with each thrust.

When his heads slams against the wall behind and his eyes are scrunch shut I know he's coming. His dick is twitching between us it erupts over and over – a never-ending fountain of cum.

I find my own release when his ass muscles clench around my dick, milking it.

My forehead falls against his and our eyes meet and cross making us laugh.

"Happy birthday, Edward," I whisper, pecking his lips.

He smiles big. "Thank you. I was starting to think you forgot."

"Your mom would have cooked me for barbeque," I say seriously.

We have enough time to tug our pants on before the doorbell rings loudly. Edward gives me a confused look then groans loudly.

"Surprise?" I say meekly.

He narrows his eyes at me and shuffles to the door.

"Fuck!" I shout as I see his back. It's burgundy red – the color of the walls.

A look to the wall we just christened shows me that the paint is smudged or gone in some places.

Great.

"Sweetheart! Happy birthday!" his mom cries out from the door.

He mumbles a reply and invites them inside.

"Oh, goodness! What happened to you, honey?" she asks worried just as she comes in my line of view. She's looking at his back.

Edward Senior is very perceptive and it doesn't take him more than a glance toward me to know why Edward has paint all over him.

I'm turning different shades of red – I don't think I ever blushed this badly.

The awkward moment is gone relatively soon and his parents send us to clean up. Luckily, we have paint remover in the bathroom. After I scrub at his back and at my hands, we stink of that choking smell of paint remover so we hop in the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**JPOV**

_The awkward moment is gone relatively soon and his parents send us to clean up. Luckily, we have paint remover in the bathroom. After I scrub at his back and at my hands, we stink of that choking smell of paint remover so we hop in the shower._

When we return to the living room with our hair wet and clean clothes on us, we're greeted by more people than we left. I'm sure we weren't gone for that long.

Bella and Alice arrived too, with little Carlie who is busy tormenting my poor cat. They are running around the living room. Pussy sees me and zooms to me, mewling loudly.

Aw. Poor thing.

I scoop her up and give her a sound kiss on the top of her little head.

"Kitty? Can I please play more with kitty?" Carlie asks me innocently, staring at me huge green eyes – a perfect replica of Edward's eyes.

Pussy burrows further into my arms, looking worried at Carlie.

She never had anyone to play with and that's why she doesn't like it. I hope that is, or maybe she is too old for running around?

"Sorry, sweetie. It seems she doesn't want to play," I explain softly.

Carlie pouts and reaches to pat Pussy's head, which makes my cat hiss and scratch the little girl.

"Hey! None of that, Puss!" I snap as Edward crouches to Carlie to inspect her hand.

"Bad kitty," she hiccups and turns into Edward. I feel bad, but I couldn't have known she was going to scratch. I don't think I've seen Pussy aggressive toward anyone.

Maybe just toward the guy on first floor, who always stinks of alcohol. I totally understand her there.

Bella crouches on her other side, browsing through her bag for a band aid probably.

"Sorry," I state sadly. "You're a little naughty thang, you know that?" I scold Pussy then turn to head to the attic. I don't want to do it, but she deserves to be a little punished.

I drop her on the floor of the attic and she looks up at me heartbroken.

 _Don't cave_ , I encourage myself. _Just turn around and go._

I close the door and descend to the living room where Bella and Edward are still worrying over Carlie who doesn't seem that concerned about her fresh scratch.

She comes to me looking worried. "What did you do to kitty?"

"She's punished for hurting you," I explain. "Does it hurt?"

"No!" she gasps turning to Edward. "I want kitty!"

"Maybe if you were nice with kitty, she wouldn't have hurt you," he tells her seriously. "It's not nice to tug on her tail."

"But I was playing!" she whines turning to me again. "Can I say sorry?"

"Let her chill for a while," I reply softly. "She's extra excited about being in a new house."

Carlie nods then goes to the couch which is wrapped in plastic and sits down. Bella goes to her trying to explain that it's not really her fault. Way to confuse the kid.

Edward told her she wasn't allowed to chase Pussy and now, Bella is telling her to do it responsibly.

Elizabeth calls us to the kitchen area and offers everyone plastic plates with food. I jump on the counter and start munching on mine when Edward joins me. He leans next to my leg and puts a hand on my knee.

"It's not your fault, baby."

"I don't know what came over her," I tell him sadly. "She's really friendly with everyone."

"I bet she's never been around four year olds," Edward says amused. "Don't worry."

"True." I nod, looking at Carlie who is still on the couch with Bella who's coaxing her to eat. "Do you like the surprise?"

"More than you know, though it would have been nice to be alone with you."

"We can spend the night here?" I suggest, kissing his brow. "Hmm? Sound good?"

"I'd love that but where are we going to sleep?"

"That, my sweetheart, is a surprise." I wink making him scrunch up his nose.

"It's a good thing I love you, Jazz."

I grin then tilt his head to me. "You, mister, have a lot of groveling to do for calling me Jazzy during your panic attack," I say seriously.

Edward bites his lip and kisses me softly. "Sorry, baby. I take it calling you Jazzy is a no-go."

"Don't say that ever again!" I snap, narrowing my eyes at him. "Don't even think it! Forget about it."

"Got it." He nods, pecks my lips then heads to the living room. "Love you, Jazzy!" He winks and scurries away.

"Masen, you'll get it for being cheeky!" I shout after him.

"Please!" he shouts back. "TMI?" he adds quietly when the others stop talking.

I shuffle after him, wrapping my arm around his waist. "You've got to forgive him. No offence, Liz, but did you drop him on the head a lot while he was a baby?"

"None taken." She laughs. "He used to run into walls when he was a toddler," she says contemplatively.

"Mooom! Must you embarrass me every second?" Edward groans.

"I merely answered Jasper, honey."

"Can we have cake?" Carlie asks loudly.

"That's a surprise for pappy, but way to ruin it," Alice mutters.

She goes to fetch the cake from the kitchen and then we start singing poorly, but it has the desired effect – Edward turns red and tries to make us stop singing. What's a birthday party without embarrassment on the feted person's side?

He reluctantly blows the candles, cringing at the number and catching my eye. I'm over the age thing and I assure him of that by kissing his cheek and whispering how much I love him.

Once everyone has their share of cake, Edward and Carlie are into a contest of who whistles louder.

Whoever invented the party whistles was deaf or had bad hearing.

To get away from the extra loud sounds for a while I decide to check on Pussy. I almost forgot about her.

I open the door to the attic and find her perched on the low windowsill. She doesn't even turn to me. I guess she's upset I locked her in here.

"Hey, sweet thang," I whisper and kneel next to her, stroking her head and back. Against her better judgment, she purrs and closes her eyes in content. "Daddy's sorry, but you were bad down there."

Her tail twitches.

"What? You think it's okay to randomly scratch people? Especially little kids?" I gasp in mock-shock.

Pussy stretches, showing me her long claws. Maybe it's time to visit the vet and have them cut.

"There you are! Dad said you disappeared up the stairs and I had a feeling I'd find you here," Edward says from the doorway. "Is she okay?"

"I think she hates me," I admit.

"Don't be silly, love. No one can hate you," he assures me. "I have something for you. Come here, Pussy."

Her head picks up and then she jumps and trots to him.

Great.

I'm jealous on Edward for getting my cat's attention.

He takes some granules from his pocket and she eats from his palm before rubbing her head on his leg, mewling.

"I can't believe you, Pussy!" I shout. She doesn't even turn to me.

Stupid cat.

Edward rubs her head smirking at me. His eyes travel to my easel.

We're working on the painting every day, but I don't get to do much because he ends up on top of me telling me how hot I look while painting. At this rate, I'll finish the paining in…ten years.

"Are you going to behave next time?" I wonder. "I really need to finish it, Edward."

"Promise."

"You say that every time," I protest. "Seriously. I'll shackle you to the wall just to finish it already. It just needs the finest touches and it's done."

"Yes, please. It really needs the finest touches. And some firms touches." He winks making me laugh.

"Take your mind out of the gutter, Edward!" I exclaim. "In all seriousness. I need to finish this. The dick is the center piece but the painting needs more that a dick splashed in the middle of the white paper!"

"Okay, okay. I promise to behave," he says solemnly.

"I really want to believe you, but it's kinda hard knowing what you did in the past. And last week, when you nearly poured red paint over it!" I shuddered.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Let's head downstairs before they come looking for us and die upon seeing your dick on display," I joke just as someone knocks.

Shit.

The door opens and Bella pokes her head inside as I have just enough time to step in front of the painting, looking guilty I bet.

"Hey, guys. Carlie's tired. We're taking her home."

"Okay. I'll walk you," Edward offers, glancing at me. I nod.

"Oh, your painting! Can I see?"

"No!" I look at her panicked.

"Oookay?" She drags the word uncertainly.

"Sorry, B." Edward takes her by the shoulders and tries to steer her away.

"You've made me curious. What are you painting?" Bella insists.

During the diversion, Pussy springs out seeing the door open.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yell after her and chase the stupid thing uncovering the painting.

Bella gasps and her hands go to her mouth. Edward's eyes are as wide as saucers. And when I realize that she has seen him naked, I want to die.

"I'll go get the cat," Edward blurts out then turns on his heels and disappears down the stairs.

I smile meekly at Bella. "It's definitely not what you think," I tell her.

"I know you paint nudes, but that's porn."

"Bella," I whisper and go to close the door. "It's for Marcus."

She gasps. She knows of him.

"I didn't know about him. This is the only time I'm helping him. It's my original painting and I plan to go to license it if I have to keep it safe. Edward told me everything about them."

She nods slowly then moves closer to the painting. "It's really good."

"From which point of view?"

"Artistically," Bella says giggling. "You really have talent. Edward wasn't joking. You caught everything on paper."

"Thanks." It's embarrassing. We're staring at Edward's dick admiring it with a critical eye.

Could it get any worse?

I have my answer when the door opens and Elizabeth steps inside.

"Mom, not… _there_ ," Edward groans, but it's too late obviously. "I was showing her the house," he explains though no one asked him.

"Is that what you're painting?" she asks, staring shocked at me.

I guess I lost her respect.

I stare at my feet and nod numbly. She must probably hate me.

"Is it for sale?"

"I'm going to be sick," Edward moans, cringing.

Bella saves us by taking Elizabeth downstairs. I go to Edward and hug him. He's so stiff I'm afraid he'd pull a muscle.

"Let's forget that even happened," I beg him.

"Jazz, I can't forget that Mom thinks I have a nice dick. Is it possible to die of embarrassment? I'm teetering on the edge of it then."

"Shh." I kiss him softly. "Let her think whatever she wants."

We finally descend, but Edward seems to be in shock. I bid farewell to everyone while Edward just stands there allowing everyone to hug him.

Once we're alone, I take advantage of his state and drag him to the attic. I have a painting to finish. He sits on the windowsill as always and I paint and paint and paint. Only when the sun disappears from the sky I stop, and that's only to turn my lights on. I designed the lighting of the room and it's so bright as if almost it's daylight. I love it.

"Are you almost done?" Edward asks some time later.

I'm crouched in front of him, making sure I caught everything on paper. "Almost," I answer. "Why?" I return to the easel and bold the ridge of his dick.

"I'm losing feeling in my right leg."

"Let me finish. Just a minute. Don't move, please," I beg him and move my easel closer then look over the original and the painting.

It's done. It's perfect.

I just run my brush over a few finer details on the base of his dick and as a last minute thought, I add just the faintest beads of pre-cum.

"Done, Sweet Cheeks. Thank you." I lean to kiss his mouth.

"Finally," he groans and grabs his right thigh in his hands, rubbing. "I'm never offering to be your muse again."

"Well, you should have known what you signed up to," I say lightly.

He scowls. "I felt like Rose from Titanic."

I snort and grab his face in paint smudged hands and kiss him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispers against my lips, bringing me closer. "Can we fuck now?"

I laugh and take my pants down after grabbing supplies from the back pocket. I kneel and open his legs then start preparing him. He doesn't need much preparing, but I don't want to hurt him.

Edward braces himself on the upper side of the alcove of the windowsill, wrapping his legs around me and moaning. I stand and lift him just so I could slip inside.

"Fuck!" I shout, my head falling back. We haven't tried such an angle before. He's sort of suspended, holding on the walls, his back pressed into the window while I dive into him.

He's so damn tight.

Always tight.

Always hot.

Always hugging me perfectly.

"Yes! Yes! Jasspeeer!" he whines, trashing in my arms. "Harder," he begs.

I comply and grip his hips tighter then start thrusting so fast I'm afraid we're going to fall out the window. I can't stop, though. Edward moans louder and louder, his dick is twitching madly between us.

"Don't touch yourself," I whisper roughly. I want to make him cum without him touching himself. I angle my hips just so I brush his sweet spot with every push. He starts making keening noises, almost mewling.

I lean forward catching his lips in a sloppy kiss and his whole body seizes up then he's yelling into my mouth, his heels digging into my ass, his head banging against the window then he becomes slack in my arms.

He makes a mess. There's cum everyone – our chests, his face, the window. Holy fuck. I made him cum so hard. That thought and the way his ass muscles are spasming around my dick propels me into a blinding orgasm.

Edward whimpers when he feels my warm cum filling him.

I lower us to the floor, breathing hard.

"I think you killed me," he mumbles, closing his eyes, smiling lazily.

"Can you turn around? Please?" I plead him. I've always wanted to see cum rolling out of someone's ass.

He rolls on his chest, groaning. I lift him until he's sort of kneeling, only that his front is pressed to the floor.

"Can you open and let my cum out?"

Edward moans loudly. "Don't talk dirty now."

I snicker and open his cheeks. " _Try_ , for me."

There it comes and I stare amazed as the white substance is trickling out of his ass and down his thigh. He shivers and a sudden sick urge takes over me. I lean in and lick the trail earning a whimper from Edward. I start kissing his cheeks then the dimples above his ass before moving up his back, paying attention to his moles until I'm draped over him, nuzzling into his neck.

"You're fucking amazing. I think you just made one of my crazy fantasies come true," I whisper nibbling on his earlobe.

"You can make one of my fantasies come true, too. I always wanted to get fucked on a bike. Can we try that?" he slurs into the floor.

"Sure thing, Sweet Cheeks. Once we finish with the house and I finish my business with Marcus, we can take a mini vacation somewhere. We'll take the bike."

"Yes, please," he breathes. "You said something about sleeping here."

I chuckle. "That's a present… Oh, shit! The presents!" I shout shocked.

"They gave me presents while you were here making peace with your cat."

"Pussy!" I shout even louder, sitting up.

After I make sure Pussy's fed and has water, I take my old sweater from the bag I packed and put it in the living room. She looks at me surprised then rushes there and rubs all over it, purring. I'm glad I can surprise her. Maybe she'll forgive me.

Then, I take Edward to our bedroom which I made sure to lock. He's even more surprised when he sees where we're going to sleep. A bed. _The_ bed – the one he wanted.

I had it installed a day ago when Edward was held up at work. It took me a long time to figure out how to do it, but in the end I put it together pretty quickly.

"Holy shit! You bought the bed!" he exclaims, looking at me shocked, surprised and a little upset.

"It's the one we saw. You said it looked nice, but we couldn't buy it last week," I explain, biting my lip. "Are you mad I bought it without you?"

"We didn't buy it because it was too expensive!" he shouts. "Did you really buy a one grand bed? Are you fucking insane, Jasper?"

I shrug. "It's pretty sturdy."

He chuckles, shaking his head and enveloping me in his arms. "And when you think that a few months ago you were asking to loan a grand for a place in an art exhibition."

I kiss him slowly. "I didn't buy it to show I have money. I bought it for you. You liked the bed."

"Thank you," he whispers softly. "Let's see if it's just as soft as it looks."

We crawl on the bed and wrap around each other. It's soft. It's perfect. It has Edward in it.

Our first night in the new house.

The next morning, we carry everything from my studio to the house and I talk to the landlord, giving him the money for the rest of the month. Then we go to Edward's parents' house and start packing from there.

By the end of June we're installed, but still working on the house.

I have a place in a famous art gallery and I even get calls with a request to paint some thing or another.

I finally give Marcus his painting. I ended up painting strips of the rainbow colors around the dick; probably subconsciously showing everyone my preference for men. Marcus said he absolutely loved the painting and it went to his art gallery in New York.

He calls every now and then and tells me how everyone asks about J.W. and he gives them my contact information.

Edward encouraged me to open my own gallery. It's a lot of paperwork and even more labor work. I contacted Esme, the real estate agent, and she helped me with the interior design.

I'm hoping that by the end of the year to open it to public.

I have sections with my work because since people started requesting paintings, I started doing other stuff, not only nudes. They're still my favorites, but there's something about painting a fruit, or a landscape. And they all turn out pretty well.

Edward's great with finances and all that shit so he ends up being my associate after much pleading from my side. He's going to quit working at the bank because he doesn't really like it.

We'll have our own small business.

In the middle of August, on a hot day when all I want to do is stay inside and chill, Edward wakes me up with hurried whispers. At first, I think something's wrong, then I see how he's dressed.

Leather.

"What are you wearing?" I croak out, rubbing my eyes.

The corners of his lips curl up. "It's all part of the plan. I prepared everything, don't worry. You just have to get up, wash and eat. We should leave before rush hour hits."

"Uh, what?" I groan. All I want to do is sleep.

"Come on, Goldie Locks! Get up!" He simply hoists me up by my wrists and drags me to the bathroom.

"Whoa, man," I protest. "What's the hurry?"

"You know the trip we plan for a few weeks? I want to go today," he says excited.

"Seriously? I mean, shouldn't we have discussed this first?"

"Stop resisting, we're losing precious time."

I finally listen to him because I really want to go too. We've been planning to go to Springfield for three weeks now. We're going to take my bike because he's adamant about the bike sex. I'm not opposed to it; I just don't know where we could do it.

While I'm brushing my teeth, I go to the kitchen to see what we have for breakfast. It's too quiet in here.

Where's Pussy? She usually greets me at the stairs.

I go in search for Edward. He's packing last minute stuff.

"Hey, where's Puss?" I ask around my toothbrush.

"I took the liberty to drive her to Bella's half an hour ago. Did you want to say goodbye?" he asks worried.

I'm too shocked to answer. I just nod and shuffle back to the bathroom.

When I'm done with everything and dressed in a similar leather outfit as Edward, we can go. I still can't get over how hot he looks in leather.

While I lock up, he's stuffing the duffle bag in the small trunk my bike has. I go to him and press my lips to his asking for entrance. He smiles and opening his lips. We kiss for a few minutes until he leans away and hands me my helmet.

He came home last week with the biggest smile asking me to guess what he got. I was busy, trying to finish a painting which I had to give the client in three days and I wasn't up to his games. He kept whining to guess until I played his game, but my eyes and mind still on the painting. Eventually, Edward left my work space, grumbling.

At dinner, I asked what he wanted to tell me but he said I was too busy for him. I reasoned that the painting was really important. Only when we went to bed, laying there in the darkness he told me what got him so excited earlier. He bought his own helmet.

"We need to stop for gas," he pulls me out of my thoughts.

I nod and look at him as I finish strapping helmet.

Holy fuck.

He looks so sexy wearing that red helmet. I want to kiss him again and I can't. Damn.

I mount the bike and Edward climbs behind me. Before I start, I look at his feet to make sure they are placed correctly.

They aren't.

I grab his right calf and move it away from the engine then his left one. "Keep them like that or you'll get burnt."

"Okay." His arms circle my waist and he hugs me tightly.

"Try not to kill me," I add amused.

"Sorry, but I'm a little afraid."

"You'll be okay. Just hold on to me. Pat my thigh or something if I go too fast," I say, looking in his deep, green eyes.

He nods and that's all I need. I start the engine and Edward squeaks making me laugh. Then we're moving. His arms squeeze me tightly until he gradually relaxes when he realizes there's no danger.

It's not that I don't like speed, but we're still in the city and I have him behind me. I have to be responsible.

We get gas and some chocolate, because you just can't leave a gas station without something besides less money for the overpriced gas.

When we hit I-55, I start driving faster and Edward makes some noise again. It's just the adrenaline rush at first, because he soon relaxes. One hand goes between my thighs and the other holds me over the stomach.

"It's such a rush!" he shouts.

"It's freeing!" I shout back.

The road is relatively empty for a Saturday morning and it winds ahead making it look never ending.

Suddenly, Edward pats my leg quickly. "Stop!"

I press the brake so fast I almost topple over the handles. The tires groan at the impact with the ground and few pebbles. Worried, I turn to face him, taking my helmet off.

"You okay?"

"I want to take a picture with the sign," he tells me seriously, pointing to the road sign next to which I stopped. It says Route 66.

"You scared me, you idiot!" I sigh in relief. "And seriously! You want a picture with the sign?"

"You painted my dick. You have no room to argue." Edward takes his helmet off and goes next to the road sign.

If someone passes us now, they'll think we're crazy. I take my phone out and go a few steps back to catch him and the stupid metal board.

He shows me his thumb and grins.

"Say cheese!" I joke.

He grins widely and almost hugs the pole. I take a few pictures.

Edward looking in awe at the sign.

Edward hugging it.

Edward gripping the pole with a hand and with one showing me the peace sign.

Edward on my bike under the sign.

I feel like I'm taking a road trip with a kid. If he's going to stop at every Route 66 establishment, we're only going to be in Springfield by nightfall … if we're lucky.

When he's done molesting the road sign, he makes me take a picture with it too. I lean against it with my arm folded over my chest. I bet I don't look happy.

Finally, we hit the road again. As we're only fifty miles away, he pats my thigh again. I see what he sees. It looks like a restaurant that has the Route 66 name all over it. No way. I'm not stopping for the kid.

"I need to piss!" he whines.

"We'll be there soon."

"Jazz!" he whines, squeezing my thigh so close to my dick. "Please!"

"I'm going to fucking hurt you if you stop for pictures." I make sure I can take the turn and park in front of the restaurant.

I think he really needs to piss because his helmet appears in my arms as soon as we stop then he's running to the doors. I dismount and lean against the bike. I haven't ridden for so long and I'm sore all over.

When Edward returns, he says he wants pictures, winking at me.

At noon, we arrive in Springfield. Finally. We check into a Four Seasons hotel and then go to lunch.

The two days spent here are amazing. I hope this is the first of the many cities we'll see. I know for sure N.Y. is on the list because Marcus invited me to visit his gallery this winter.

We visit the Lincoln Home National Historic Site, a National Historical Park that includes the preserved surrounding neighborhood, the Lincoln-Herndon Law Offices State Historic Site, the Lincoln Tomb State Historic Site, the Old State Capitol State Historic Site and a number of other historical sites.

There is a huge amusement park and of course we go there on Sunday after we checkout of the hotel. We spend the rest of the day there, and Edward insists he wants to be in the park for sunset. We sit on a bench and watch the sun lowering.

He takes my hands making me turn to him. He's kinda white and swallows convulsively. I wonder if he's going to get sick, but before I can express my worry, he brings my hands to his lips and kisses my fingers.

"I really love you. So much." His voice is thick with emotion.

"I love you, too. I still can't believe only a few months passed since we met."

"I've never felt so at ease, so myself with anyone," Edward tells me. "You make everything so easy, Jasper."

"You too, Edward." I grin and lean to kiss him.

He pulls back, swallowing loudly. "I just want one more thing from you," he says seriously. "Maybe two," he adds as a second thought.

"Anything, sweetie."

His green eyes are almost dilated. "Marry me."

My throat closes up as my eyes fill with tears. In my shocked state, I still make sure he's not just saying it. His face and eyes are so earnest I don't have the heart to let him wait. Grabbing his cheeks in my hands I peck his lips repetitively.

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

Edward laughs, hugging me. "Thank you."

Did he really think I'd say no?

But he wanted something else from me.

"What else do you want? You want to do it now?" I ask slightly worried, though I'll do it without blinking.

"Mom will kill me if she misses my wedding. No. What I want…is a child."

"You have Carlie."

"Our child," he whispers. "I sort of talked to Bella…"

My eyes widen at the news.

"She's willing to help. I want the baby to be ours. I want to combine our sperm. What do you say?"

He's really thought of it. A lot. In depth.

"Uh, yeah," I whisper, still socked. "But…"

"Yes?" he says worried.

"That means she'll be artificially inseminated. Okay?"

Edward laughs loudly, freely. "Of course!"

We seal the discussion with a deep, long kiss. Then we go to my bike.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about your promise," Edward murmurs in my ear as he mounts behind me.

"Now I know why you wanted to wait for nightfall." I chuckle.

We drive until we're almost to Chicago when I see the forest.

_Oh, why not?_

Without warning, I jerk to my right making Edward give a short yell of surprise. I park just behind the first line of trees.

I hang our helmets on the handles then switch seats with Edward. I'm still worried someone might see us, but I decide to live on the wild side.

I unbutton my pants and take my dick out. Edward has to shimmy out of his leather pants then he straddles the bike, facing the front, showing me his ass. There's a plug in there.

"Oh, you naughty boy!" I chide lightly.

"Yes. I've been naughty," he whimpers. "Punish me."

I tap the base of the plug earning a guttural groan from Edward. I'm so wound up that I skip over the foreplay and just take the pug out, letting it fall on his pants that are on the ground.

I press my hand to his back, making him stay against the bike as I guide my lubed dick inside him. The angle is odd and I can't move.

"This isn't working, Sweet Cheeks."

"Can I be on top?"

"Let's try," I agree, leaning back in my seat as he climbs on my lap.

This isn't working either. We're afraid to let go in fear of toppling over.

"Why don't you lean sideways over the bike?" I suggest.

This position works. And we're both grunting and moaning in no time. Every now and then I see headlights passing one way or another on the highway. It's turning me on even further. It seems to have the same effect for Edward.

It doesn't take us long to find release. I'm thankful he aims his dick to the ground or we'll have to fight over his cum painting my precious baby.

Once we're dressed and ready to head home, we're both relaxed and I can't wait to be in our soft bed.

By the end of the year we're running our art gallery called JEWM after our initials, we're married and Bella is two months pregnant with our baby.

I still can't believe how a simple loan changed my life.

**~ The End ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end may be a little rushed, but I wanted to cover every aspect of their life.  
> Thank you again to everyone that helped...and to YOU - my readers.


End file.
